A la mano del azar
by Kyevseix
Summary: La Liga de leyendas fracasó. Runaterra fue destruida por el Vacío. El siguiente objetivo es la Tierra. Entre la destrucción y la salvación del planeta, se encuentran solo un puñado de héroes derrotados que confían en un montón de tontos sin motivación para dirigirlos. ¿Tu que dices? ¿Te arriesgarías a dejar el destino del mundo en manos de héroes elegidos al azar?
1. Excentricidades aceptables

******Como ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Excentricidades aceptables**

¡Velo del crepúsculo, marca del asesino, danza de las sombras...!

Acabé con uno, no dos… no, esto es un triple… Espera, aun me queda una carga de danza de las sombras, ¡Es un jodido cuadrakill…!

¿Cuadra?

La pantalla del equipo se apago.

Esta en negro.

…..

….

…..

Ay, maldita sea.

Es la cuarta… no, creo que es la quinta vez que vuelve a pasarme. No… ¿Podría ser la sexta, tal vez?

Que frustrante.

No hay un solo día en esta casa en la que la energía no se corte de la manera más molesta e intermitentemente exasperante imaginable. Desde que iniciaron ese molesto proyecto de redistribución de energía, luego del incidente en la planta energética de la ciudad, los apagones se han hecho tan frecuentes no he podido jugar una sola partida de LoL en paz.

Ah, como sea. Sé que no es la forma de iniciar una historia, y que no atiende a los modismos de etiqueta básicos de estos días, pero estaba demasiado frustrado por estos malditos cortes de la luz que simplemente no pude pensar en introducciones para abordar el relato.

Mi nombre es Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen. Era un chiste, mi nombre es Aleksai. Mi apellido lo podemos dejar para después.

Cualquiera sea el caso. La electricidad regreso tras 10 minutos de espera.

Para cuando la energía volvió, yo me encontraba en la dulce cocina de mi casa, intentando alcanzar de la repisa más alta un paquete de galletas que mi hermana no se esforzó muy bien en esconder. Debo mencionar, que no soy precisamente una persona alta, pero de no por ello, y de ninguna manera, soy bajo. En realidad mido exactamente 1,79.9 cm, así que supongo que estoy en la media. O algo así.

En cualquier caso, en mi triste intento por alcanzar las golosinas, el endemoniado horno de microondas de nuestra casa, que tiene la mala costumbre de proferir un estrepitoso y ensordecedor chillido cuando es conectado a una fuente de energía, como por ejemplo, cuando regresa la energía, chilló con estrépito justo en frente de mi cara, precisamente al regresar la luz.

Mis pies, que en ese momento estaban completamente estirados sobre las puntas de mis dedos con la intención de aumentar al máximo mi estatura, se paralizaron, torcieron, retorcieron y finalmente colapsaron después que la maldita alarma del microondas (Que sinceramente tendría mejor vida como la sirena de una ambulancia) me sorprendiera. Me gustaría decir que conseguí mantener el equilibrio y que evite caerme, pero la cruel realidad es que resbale y caí de cara (No tengo idea de cómo me las arregle para dar semejante vuelta) contra el piso.

Me levante lentamente con una mano sobre mi cara, y la otra apoyándose en una silla para sostenerme.

La mano en mi rostro se sentía extrañamente húmeda. Para mi decepción, cuando mis ojos consiguieron enfocarla, enviaron a mi cerebro la imagen de una escandalosa mancha de sangre empapando la palma de mi mano.

Naturalmente, un nada pequeño charco de sangre ocupaba el lugar en el que, segundos antes, mi cara había sido tan gentilmente detenida por el suelo. Me había dado un golpe bastante fuerte, y no estoy muy seguro de si acaso fue por el impacto o por la sangre perdida, pero mi vista se ensombreció y mis sentidos se entorpecieron. Burdamente tantee en la repisa de la cocina buscando un paño para hacer presión sobre la herida. Todo lo que encontré fueron algunas servilletas sobre la mesa que, al menor contacto con mí ensangrentada frente, se convirtieron inmediatamente en una pulpa rojiza y desagradable. Parece que estaba sangrando bastante.

Las delgadas servilletas no eran capaces de detener el sangrado, pero en ese momento, ser quisquilloso no estaba dentro del menú de opciones, después de todo, a esas alturas, creo que estaba viendo en blanco y negro. De mala gana agarre un manojo entero de servilletas y las presione contra mi cara con fuerza mientras me dirigía al baño.

Por pura causa de la suerte no volví a tocar el suelo con la cara en mi tosca caminata hacia el baño, tras tropezarme con cada maldita silla, mueble y juguete sexual (no tengo la menor idea de a quien le pertenecerán…) de la sala.

Como sea que fuese aquella travesía, de alguna manera, y sin caerme, conseguí llegar al baño, donde revise la lesión en el espejo del lavamanos. No parecía tan grave. Se trataba de una pequeña herida al lado derecho de la frente.

Lo preocupante, sin embargo, era efectivamente el perturbador torrente de sangre derramándose a borbotones, como una cascada de pintura roja, desde la hendidura sobre mi sien.

Bueno, el pánico nunca ha resuelto nada, o eso me dije en un intento de calmarme.

De un armario; saque unas vendas, algo de alcohol y unas cuantas gazas. Empape las gazas en alcohol, desinfecte la herida y envolví mi cabeza entre las vendas con fuerza, con la intención de detener el sangrado. Bien, ya todo estaba solucionado… o eso me hubiera gustado decir, pero mi ropa, una camisa y una bermuda, que por aquellos azares de la vida eran de un blanco puro como la nieve, ahora exhibían un vanguardista diseño contemporáneo compuesto por la sangre salpicada sobre la tela.

Eso sin contar el desastre en la cocina. Si, seguro que nuestra blanca cocina también debe lucir como una pieza de arte contemporánea.

Pero bueno, primero lo primero. Me deshice de mis prendas bañadas en sangre, las metí en la lavadora, la puse en ciclo… ¿Fue rápido o completo? Bueno, da igual, encendí la lavadora y acto seguido me di una ducha veloz. Me cambie las vendas de la cabeza y tan pronto me puse unos pantalones y una camiseta negra, me encamine hacia la cocina a limpiar todo el desastre.

Vaya estafa de día.

Después de desvanecer todo rastro de sangre del suelo y las paredes a fuerza de jabón y cepillo, acerque una silla a la repisa, desconecte el endemoniado microondas y me hice con el paquete de galletas sin mayores inconvenientes, fue tan… fácil. Debí haber hecho eso desde el principio.

Bueno, por lo menos tenía ahora el paquete entre mis manos.

Tras subir las escaleras y comprobar que la luz efectivamente había regresado, me encamine hacia mi ordenador con la esperanza de poder jugar una partida decente, o leer algún manga online, lo que pasara primero. En realidad podría hacer ambas cosas, ¿Por qué no?

El plan era sencillo, jugaría un par de partidas de League of Legends y después me dedicaría a mirar anime, pero que vida más perfecta. Aunque pensándolo bien, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y… mira que horas, son casi las 6 p.m. LoL tendría que esperar hasta que fuera a la tienda de conveniencia por algo para comer y… ah, es cierto, tengo las galletas. Bueno, de todas formas cierran la tienda hasta las 10, así que no debería haber problema, después iría a comprar algo decente. Llevé el puntero en la pantalla del ordenador hacia el icono del juego, describiendo un elegante movimiento con el mouse guiado por mi mano.

Doble clic y entra ahora mi amigo- Ah, actualizaciones. Bueno, no parecían muy pesadas de todas formas.

Me di cuenta, tras que el juego terminara de ponerse al día con los nuevos datos, que disponía el juego de una nueva pantalla de inicio. Parecía el ícono de un invocador o algo por el estilo, una espiral negra girando sobre una figura geométrica sencilla de color rojo. Curiosamente no hacía ni 2 días que habían cambiado de pantalla de inicio por la liberación de un nuevo personaje, creo que su nombre era Lucas… no, ¿Lucian? No pienso desbloquearlo de todas formas.

Bueno, lo que sea, al parecer el personal de Riot se está esforzando, pensé.

_¡ONE, TWO-¡ ¡ONE, TWO, THRE, FOUR…!_

– !Madre de…! –espeté aterrado.

Fue mi celular y su estúpidamente potente timbre de llamada. ¿Acaso todos los aparatos de esta casa disfrutan verme hacer el ridículo?

Casi tiro el computador por la ventana por el espanto que me provocó ese artefacto del infierno. De todos modos lo agarre (con desconfianza) y conteste a la llamada.

– ¿Hola…? –pregunte a media voz por el teléfono, recuperándome del pre-infarto

– Aleksai, habla Parakwell, tengo algo que decirte–

– ¿Parakwell…? Ah, eres tú… hola, Anderson– le conteste con marcada desilusión

– ¡Te he dicho mil veces que me llames por mi nombre de invocador, demonios! ¡¿Y qué pasa con ese tono tan monótono?!–

– ¿Qué tono monótono…? Yo siempre hablo así, Anderson-kun– dije con solo un poco de aburrimiento. Ese Anderson es un llorón.

– ¡Te digo que me llames Parakwell! ¡Además, sabes que mi nombre es Andrés, no Anderson!- gritó Anderson… perdón, Andrés

– ¿Qué…? ¡Pero si Anderson suena mucho más genial~!–

– Si no me llamarás por el apodo que quiero que uses, entonces al menos ten la decencia de llamarme por mi nombre real–

– ¿Y qué? Todo el mundo te llama Anderson de todas formas, hasta tu madre…–

– ¡Si eso es culpa tuya! –

– Pero si te digo que Anderson suena en verdad genial, como el personaje de Kore…–

– Sabes que no me interesan tus estúpidos mangas chinos– Me interrumpió

– Pero si son ta~an increíbles, Anderson-kun. Además son japoneses, no chinos–

– No me interesa, Aleksai. Son para perdedores sin nada mejor que hacer–

– ¿Debo suponer entonces que llamarte a ti mismo "Parakwell" no es una actividad para perdedores sin nada mejor que hacer? –

– ¡Claro que no, yo…!–

– ¿Si, tu? –

–Yo… ¡Yo…!–

– ¿Aja…?–

– Yo… Ugh… Algún día vas a quedarte solo y sin amigos, maldito engreído arrogante y pervertido– Me contesto Anderson… errr, quiero decir Andrés… o lo que sea.

– No me importa, aún si el mundo entero me odiara, lo único que importa es que yo los amo a todos, y nada más…–

– ¡Guk…! Es lo mas enfermo que jamás he oído en toda mi vida– dijo Anderson en un mal intento por contener la risa.

– Puedes odiarme, Anderson, pero aun así yo… ¡yo…! Quiero llevarte conmigo, en unicornio a...–

– Guhi… !Guhiahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! –

Ya a estas alturas lo deben haber intuido, pero si da la casualidad de que no, pues lo explicare de manera rápida. El sujeto que insiste en llamarse Parakwell y que odia el manga (¡Pero qué atrevido!) es Ander… Quiero decir, es Andrés-no sé que más, no recuerdo su apellido. Tampoco es que importe. En cualquier caso, Andrés, o "Anderson", como me gusta llamarlo, es amigo mío desde hace ya 3 años, y es él quien me invitó a jugar League of Legends.

Lo conocí cuando entre a mi último año de secundaria, y suele ser a quien obligo a participar en todos los estúpidos planes que se me ocurren para matar el aburrimiento, quiera o no.

Quiera o no…

Como sea, me gusta molestarlo con el nombre Anderson, y si soy sincero, encuentro bastante entretenido escucharlo maldecirme en todas las lenguas que conoce por no recordar su nombre ni su nombre falso autoimpuesto.

Ahora que ya conocen estos detalles sin importancia, sobre este personaje sin importancia, podemos continuar con esta conversación telefónica sin importancia.

– Bueno, como sea. ¿Me llamabas para…?– pregunté cortando el absurdo rumbo que estaba tomando esa charla.

– Ah, es cierto –continuó recuperándose del ataque de risa del que padeció luego de escuchar mis tonterías– ¿Has escuchado acerca de la ola de cuentas de LoL que han sido eliminadas?

– ¿Cuentas eliminadas? –Le pregunté un poco desconcertado– ¿Te refieres a cuentas "baneadas"?–

– No, cuentas eliminadas. Vaya, como imagine no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hablo–

– Bueno pues… si. ¿Qué es eso de cuentas eliminadas? –

– Pues verás Aleksai, comenzó como un rumor hace unos 2 meses, sobre gente que no podía volver a entrar su cuenta jamás y, dicen, que solo aparecía un mensaje en la pantalla que decía "cuenta invalida" y el juego se desinstalaba. Al parecer, hace poco el rumor parece haberse hecho realidad, al menos en parte, y las cuentas de varios usuarios han sido eliminadas–

– Hmmm… dime, Andreson, ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con este proyecto de redistribución de energía?–

– ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa, que pasa? ¿Acaso crees que es algún tipo de conspiración?– Me preguntó Anderson emocionado

Debería decirlo ahora, para evitar confusiones futuras, pero este sujeto, Anderson, es un empedernido fanático de las teorías conspirativas y de las novelas de misterio.

– No exactamente –Le respondí–, solo me preguntaba si acaso Riot estaba bloqueando cuentas que abandonaran partidas recurrentemente. Ya sabes, por ese molesto plan de urbanización la energía se corta bastante seguido y… bueno, a mí personalmente me ha sacado ya de unas 5 partidas este día… tal vez 6. Estoy seguro que ya recibí unos 50 reportes–

– Eso podría ser pero…– Murmuró Anderson dubitativamente.

– ¿Pero…?–

– Pero eso no explicaría por qué está pasando también en otras partes del mundo. A lo que me refiero es a que cuentas del mundo entero están siendo eliminadas, no solo de esta ciudad, así que no es posible que Riot solo este eliminando cuentas de jugadores que dejen partidas recurrentemente. Además, sería una reprimenda demasiado severa solo por abandonar partidas, ¿No lo crees?–

– Ya veo… entonces está pasando en todo el mundo… ¿Y Riot no ha dicho nada al respecto?– Le pregunté

– Nada relevante, los foros están saturados con mensajes de usuarios reclamando acerca de este problema, pero los moderadores solo les han aconsejado revisar que el juego este actualizado o que estén realmente conectados a internet–

– En palabras simples nadie sabe que está pasando…– concluí

– Justamente eso, yo personalmente creo que son hackers intentando molestar. Como sea, te llamé para advertirte que no entraras al juego por un tiempo, es posible que también pierdas tu cuenta si sigues así–

– Muy tarde, ya entre–

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres estúpido?! –Exclamó Anderson molesto– Te llamo precisamente para advertirte que podrías perder tu cuenta si abres el juego, ¿Y es lo primero que haces?–

–Venga, ya, ya, era una broma –Le contesté riendo despreocupadamente– Como sea, es una suerte que el juego estuviera descargando una nueva actualización, de lo contrario habría entrado antes de que me hubieras llamado y tal vez hubiera perdido mi cuenta–

– ¿Actualización? ¿Qué actualización?–

– La última actualización, ¿Es que no has abierto el juego en todo el día? Me refiero a la actualización de…–

_Guu… Blurp... Blurp… Blurp_

– ¡La lavadora!– Exclamé

– ¿La actualización de la lavadora?–

– No, no, mi lavadora se estropeó… o algo así. Pero que aparato tan inútil, parece que algo le pasó y el agua se está derramando. Después hablamos Anderson, o el patio se va a inundar otra vez– Farfullé molesto

– Ah, entiendo yo… Oh, parece que ya llego la pizza que ordene y… tch, 27 minutos… tendré que pagarla. Conéctate después–

– Si, si, si. Hasta algún día Anderson– Le contesté irritado y colgué el teléfono.

Pues sí que fue una estafa de día. Ahora resulta que no podía jugar LoL y para acabar la maldita lavadora también estaba fallando.

Baje corriendo con el celular aun en la mano, esperando ver el patio completamente inundado (Como ya me ha pasado) por culpa de esa inservible maquina. Sorpresivamente mis pesimistas expectativas resultaron estar erradas, la lavadora solo estaba reiniciando el ciclo de lavado.

Seguramente la maldita energía volvió a cortarse en algún momento mientras hablaba con Anderson, y detuvo el ciclo de lavado, y cuando volvió la energía, la lavadora se reinició.

¿Ah?

Que extraño, ahora que lo pienso mi computador no se apago. Bueno, tal vez fue solo por un instante.

En cualquier caso, que pérdida de tiempo, mira que bajar hasta aquí para nada... Bah, me hace falta el ejercicio de todas formas.

Volví a subir las largas, largas escaleras hasta mi alcoba.

Bueno, ya que no puedo jugar League of Legends veré televisión un rato mientras como galletas y después comprare algo en la tienda de conveniencia, pensé.

Esa era la idea.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta de mi habitación, una pica llegó volando desde no sé dónde, y quedo enterrada en la pared a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cabeza.

– ¿Pero qué…?– alcancé a balbucear antes de quedar enmudecido

Lentamente, gire la cabeza hacía el lugar desde donde había llegado el arma, o mejor, desde donde creía que había llegado, basándome en el ángulo de entrada de la afilada cuchilla clavada en mi pared. Realmente, en ese momento estaba algo aturdido, supongo que estaba pensando que había llegado desde la ventana al lado de mi ordenador. No había caído en cuenta lo extraño que era que una pica voladora casi me cortara la cabeza, simplemente se me hacía extraño que no escuchara quebrarse el cristal de la ventana, y lo molesto que sería tener que recoger los vidrios rotos. Las personas somos tan extrañas… ¿No piensan lo mismo?

Como sea, volteé mi vista esperando encontrarme con un asesino fuera de mi ventana o algo así pero… bueno, lo admito, no pude quedar más sorprendido, y poco después, no pude quedar más aterrado. No sé cómo es que no moje mis pantalones. Del computador estático de mi habitación, al lado de la ventana de la que yo creía había llegado el arma, materializándose al más puro estilo de "El Aro", una criatura de aspecto vagamente humano, que parecía estar hecha de sangre, sujetándose del escritorio, estaba realmente saliendo de la pantalla de mi computador.

Tal vez me golpee la cabeza más fuerte de lo que creí…

La puerta, tengo que abrir la maldita puerta y salir de aquí, esta casa ya no es un lugar seguro, pero no se abre… el pomo está congelado, ¡No se mueve!

La puerta se había cerrado a mis espaldas, y ahora la cerradura de la puerta no tenía la amabilidad de moverse, ¿Es que acaso todos los aparatos de esta casa disfrutan viéndome sufrir?

– ¡Abre de una maldita vez!– vocifere dándole una patada del dragón magníficamente ejecutada a la puerta que, sin importar cuánto zarandeé, no se movió un solo centímetro. Debería ir al gimnasio. O caminar – ¡Dije que te abrieras!

Las palabras no funcionaron, era hora de usar poder excesivo. Tome algo de distancia y respiré profundo. Si golpeó un punto preciso, la puerta cederá. Calculé todos mis movimientos y embestí la puerta con toda mi fuerza usando mi codo para canalizar toda la energía del impacto.

No funcionó.

Además necesito un médico ahora. Creo que acabo de fracturarme el brazo.

Como sea.

Me gire para encarar al maldito energúmeno saliendo de mi computador. Mas sin embargo, cuanto más lo miraba, más deseos sentía de arrojarme por la ventana contigua a mí cama, y créanme que lo intente, pero por desgracia para mí, se repitió la misma historia que con la puerta. El maldito cristal parecía blindado. Me estrelle de cabeza contra la ventana cuando intente atravesar la dichosa ventana (en repetidas y dolorosas ocasiones), y la herida en mi frente volvió a abrirse. La sangre comenzó a derramarse sobre mi rostro de nuevo.

Quede algo aturdido, pero no lo suficiente para no darme cuenta que el engendro del demonio ya estaba casi completamente fuera de la pantalla, solo le quedaba un pie por dentro.

Es hora del pánico.

En medio de mi desespero, y aunque sabía que no daría ningún resultado, grite con toda mi fuerza por ayuda. Pero por supuesto, mi casa estaba sola, nadie iría a rescatarme, pero a esas alturas era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

– ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡SOS! ¡Mamá! ¡Nube voladora!–

La policía, los bomberos, el ejército, la marina, la fuerza aérea, el servicio secreto, los hombres de negro, la CIA, una orden de exorcistas, mama, UNICEF, el bienestar infantil, protección a familias, los Power Rangers, el que sea, ¡Venga a salvarme!

No están cerca cuando en verdad hacen falta.

Buenos para nada. Inútiles. Noobs. AFKs. ¡Nunca están cuando se les necesita!

Nada sirve, estaba condenado. Por suerte, cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, mi olvidado teléfono celular timbró con su siempre irritante tono por defecto que no he sido capaz de cambiar aun después de tenerlo por 2 años. Dos miserables años con el tono de Dora la exploradora como timbre por defecto arruinando mi vida social. Bueno, ahora que estoy a punto de morir, no hace falta ocultar ya nada. El fondo de pantalla es de los Teletubbies, solo para esclarecer.

Como sea. Juro que nunca fui más feliz de escuchar esa vocecita chillona y exasperante. Desgraciadamente mis torpes dedos oprimieron el botón equivocado y terminé por colgar la llamada entrante. Como me maldigo, a mí y a mis estúpidos dedos.

De todas formas, y en un último intento por salvar mi vida, marque esperando escuchar la voz de un semental alto y musculoso, con una cabellera larga y ondulada y una camisa a lo setentero (Me gusta lo clásico), que atendiera a mi llamada y entrara heroicamente por la ventana de mi alcoba con una metralleta disparando indiscriminadamente contra todo lo que se moviera en mi habitación, excepto a mí, y que me sacara cargándome en sus brazos con una mezcla de delicadeza y virilidad. Ah, no se confundan, no es como si yo fuera homosexual.

Pero, muy a mi pesar, la respuesta que obtuve fue:

_Lo sentimos, su saldo es insuficiente para esta llamada..._

Arroje mi teléfono celular que termino estrellándose contra la pared y hundiéndose en el sólido hormigón. Fabricación vietnamita, no encontraras nada mejor.

Lástima que la telefonía móvil no esté a la altura del aparato.

El diablo de sangre por su parte ya no estaba restringido por la pantalla de mi computador. La totalidad de su cuerpo estaba dentro de este plano, y ahora era libre de hacer cuanta porquería se le pasara por la cabeza conmigo. A una poco saludable distancia, arrastrándose hacía mí por el suelo… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un dead end? ¿Es mi fin? ¿Es este el día de mi muerte…?

No puedo describir el horror que se apodero de mí en ese momento, jamás había sentido tanto pánico.

Pero no fue lo peor de todo.

Esa masa de sangre abrió la boca, y dijo con voz ahogada y temblorosa, como quien habla amordazado:

–A….le….k…sa…i…

…..

…..

….

Dicen los rumores, que ese mismo día, se escuchó un chillido agudo y patético, como el de una niñita asustada, desde la última casa a la derecha de este barrio, en la ciudad del sol y del acero.

Por cierto, esa era mi casa.


	2. Expectativas irrazonables

**Hola. No me presenté en mi primer post, pero como técnicamente aún seguimos en el primer capitulo esto debería contar como saludo. Como ya saben, es una parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado a Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 y 1/2: Expectativas irrazonables**

Una figura monstruosa surgió de la pantalla de mi computador de escritorio.

En mi desesperación intente conectar con medio mundo, pero por desgracia, la telefonía móvil nunca ha sido mi aliada más confiable.

La puerta se bloqueo, los cristales se endurecieron. Sin darme cuenta quede atrapado en mi propio cuarto y sentencié mi final. Nunca imaginé que me matarían en mi propia habitación, siempre pensé que moriría atacado por una manada de hienas, o devorado por una ballena azul (Si, si, ya sé que solo comen kril, pero no confío en esos animales), pero supongo que esta muerte también está bien. Tal vez incluso se creen historias de terror en honor de mi trágica y horrorosa muerte.

O eso pensé.

Solo pasaron unos segundos (A mí personalmente se me hicieron horas), pero tras decir mi nombre esa criatura comenzó a retorcerse violentamente mientras agarraba su garganta. Desde mi perspectiva (No se que pensaran los demás) parecía estarse ahogando. Por alguna estúpida razón, me acerque al extraño fenómeno, en vista de que parecía inofensivo. Grave error. Tan pronto me puse al alcance de la criatura me atrapó entre sus brazos… extremidades… miembros… tentáculos… o lo que fueran, y me atenazó con una fuerza tremenda.

Estúpido era la única palabra que cruzaba mi mente para describirme a mí y a mis torpes decisiones en ese momento.

Pero fuera como fuera, tuve suerte, pues la fuerza abandonó su agarre, y lentamente cedió hasta que finalmente me liberé de… errr… esa cosa.

Su boca, o el lugar donde debería estar su boca, parecía estar obstruida por su propia piel, como si hubiera sido cosida. De hecho, su nariz, sus ojos, sus oídos, todo parecía estar sellado por una membrana de piel sanguinolenta que le daba un aspecto realmente desagradable. De donde no había, saque el valor para tocar su cara y hundir con fuerza varios de mis dedos en vista que sus movimientos perdían energía a un ritmo alarmante. Termine por atravesar la membrana que cubría su rostro, y lo siguiente que escuche fue una fuerte aspiración.

Esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, estaba respirando.

Mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, esa criatura estaba ahogándose.

Algo suave y húmedo estaba tocando mis dedos, que asqueroso. Para empezar, ¿Dónde demonios tenía mi mano?

En algún momento la curiosidad superó al miedo, y con la otra mano, lentamente comencé a retirar el tejido rojizo que envolvía al energúmeno que uso mi monitor para entrar a mí habitación.

Cuán grande fue mi asombro al darme cuenta que lo que estaba adentro de esa desagradable tela, era una persona. Más que eso, era una mujer. Tez clara, un largo cabello oscuro, y uno labios rojos, donde estaban metidos los dedos de mi mano derecha.

Parecía bastante agotada, pero por otro lado, yo había considerado ya que había sido suficiente ayuda. Le había salvado la vida después de todo. Más sin embargo, la joven no parecía compartir dicha idea, me agarro con fuerza tan pronto recuperó el aliento. Cuanta fuerza tiene, casi me deja a mí sin aliento.

Lentamente fue recuperando la consciencia, y sus jadeos pronto comenzaron a adquirir algo de sentido. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, recorriendo mi habitación con la mirada. Se veía algo aturdida.

– A… A… Aleksai… Alek… Aleksai Isley… Aleksai–

Solo seguía repitiendo mi nombre aleatoriamente, hasta que recobró por completo el conocimiento.

– Alek… ¡Aleksai!–

Inmediatamente tras gritar mi nombre afianzó su agarre aún más. Sus ojos verdes ardieron como la guerra misma, y me enseñó los dientes por debajo de sus labios escarlatas.

Parecía enojada.

A razón de forcejear consiguió liberar uno de sus brazos de la membrana. Luego se detuvo por un momento, como si estuviera pensando en algo, entonces, me soltó y rápidamente giro sobre sí misma y de un salto se alejó de mí, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Con su mano libre desesperadamente intento deshacerse del pellejo en el que estaba envuelto el resto de su cuerpo, lanzándome ocasionalmente una mirada desafiante.

Como sea. Era mi oportunidad de escapar. Discretamente intente retirarme, pero la joven gruñó al verme mover, y adquirió una pose más agresiva. No dejaba de vigilarme con aire amenazante. Lentamente levante mis brazos y llevé mis manos hacia lo alto en un esfuerzo de mostrarle que no tenía nada con que lastimarla, idea que pareció funcionar, pues al parecer bajo su guardia. No obstante, cualquier intento de alejarme terminaba en otro gruñido.

– Tranquila… No tengo nada… Ahora se una buena salvaje y déjame ir lentamente– Le hablé como perfectamente le pude hablar a un perro

Arrancó un enorme trozo de esa tela de sangre, dejando desnudo su pecho. Se cubrió con una mano, mientras yo, en un admirable esfuerzo por evitar una erección, me acerqué lentamente hacia la puerta, aprovechando que aún estaba distraída en sus… bueno, en sus cosas.

Removió otro pedazo de membrana de sus piernas, y yo, por otro lado, estaba ya a punto de alcanzar la puerta.

Aparecieron sus pies tras quitar un pedazo más. Para ese momento ya había alcanzado el pomo de la puerta, que buena onda. Lentamente comencé a girarlo intentando provocar el menor ruido posible, cosa que por desgracia no sería posible, pues el candado de la puerta al desbloquearse produciría un sonido lo bastante fuerte para escucharse en toda mi alcoba.

_Clank_

No es que no me lo esperara de todas formas. Escuche un gruñido a mis espaldas, que pronto se convirtió en un grito de guerra, pues tan pronto abrí la puerta me levante de un brinco como un conejo asustado y empecé a correr como nunca en mi vida entera. Sin embargo falló todo intento de escapar, pues la joven se abalanzo sobre mí como un lince y de nuevo consiguió inmovilizarme. Caí de cara sobre el corredor. Había salido de mi alcoba por lo menos, es un avance.

Estaba boca abajo contra el suelo, mientras la mujer de cabello negro me tenía subyugado.

Uno de sus lindos piececitos mantenía mi cabeza bien pegada al suelo con ternura, mientras el resto de su bien formado cuerpo estaba haciendo presión sobre mi espalda.

No puedo dar más que una vaga descripción de que posición había adoptado aquella joven para someterme, pues mis ojos no podían ver más que el suelo del corredor de mi casa.

Esto no está funcionando, hora de apelar por la diplomacia. No hay problema, esto es mi especialidad.

Ahem.

– Creo que no tuvimos un buen inicio, señorita acosadora, mi nombre es… Ángelo Vencellinni, vengo de Roma, Italia, ahora dígame, ¿Quién es ese Aleksai del que me habla?– Mentí en un mal fingido acento de capo italiano

– Qui-en… Quiii… Quiii… ¿Qui-eneres…?–

Vaya, eso casi parece español, creo que estoy consiguiendo algunos resultados. Pero ¿"Quieneres"…? Tal vez quiso decir: ¿Quién eres?

Bueno, da igual.

– Angelo Vi…–

– Men… Men… Me-e-nti-i-roo– Fui interrumpido.

En un penoso castellano, como si estuviera aprendiendo a hablarlo, creo que esa persona tan rara, que estaba envuelta en sangre y que salió de la pantalla de mi ordenador acababa de decirme "mentiroso", en su extraño dialecto.

Pero a pesar de que pareciera, o intentara parecer, tan calmado, esta situación no tenía sentido matemático para mí. Estaba aterrado.

Esa mujer… ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué había salido de mi ordenador? ¿Por qué me buscaba? ¿Dónde escucho mi nombre? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Dónde habré dejado las galletas? ¿Por qué no me han baneado aún después de dejar tantas partidas? ¿Por qué me hago estas preguntas si de todas formas nadie las va a responder?

Esas maléficas dudas me habían atormentado durante cada día de mi vida. Bueno, solo las 2 últimas, pero en cualquier caso, era una situación bastante misteriosa, y sobre todo de cuidado. Un paso en falso y una pica voladora saldría girando contra mi cabeza… otra vez.

De cualquier forma…

– Suéltame. Quien quiera que seas, si entiendes lo que te digo, entonces suéltame. SU-EL-TA-ME. Es bastante sencillo, mi querida salvaje, solo tienes que levantar tu delicado piececito de mi cabeza y quitarte de encima– Eso dije.

….

No dio resultado. Parecía bastante cómoda ahí arriba.

Tengo que admitir que, después de comprobar que era humana… o que por lo menos tenía forma humana, mi nerviosismo se redujo considerablemente. Tanto que, incluso me atreví a arrastrarme aún con ella sobre mi espalda. Curiosamente, no parecía molestarla.

Desde que mantuviera contacto conmigo, o por lo menos desde que me mantuviera controlado, no parecía importarle lo que hiciera.

Me arrastre hacía las escaleras. No sé porque se me ocurrió la tonta idea de bajar con ella aún sentada sobre mí. Tal vez pensé que ella se levantaría al verlas, pero independientemente de si lo pensé o no, esa chica no se movió un solo centímetro, y por supuesto, torpemente caímos rodando hasta llegar al primer piso.

Estaba algo mareada.

Tenía ambas manos sobre su cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor bastante adorable.

Viéndola así, en realidad era bastante linda, aunque su rostro estuviera cubierto con sangre, y su cabello pareciera una masa gelatinosa de fresa mal refrigerada.

Al verla tan vulnerable, pensé que no sería mala idea ofrecerle el baño de mi casa para que aseara su cuerpo. En realidad; una linda joven bañándose en mi casa mientras estamos los 2 solos… desgraciadamente no tiene nada con que vestirse más que una modesta toalla… no es un mal desarrollo…

Shejejejeje… Ah, estoy babeando, necesito una servilleta… disculpen.

~Ahem~.

La joven estaba a menos de 3 pies de distancia.

No escaparon de mi atención un par de pequeñas lágrimas que brillaban en el borde de sus ojos, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabeza en un intento de aliviar el dolor. Que linda.

Abrió sus húmedos ojos y me busco con la mirada.

No le fue difícil encontrarme, estaba frente a ella. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en mi rostro.

Me permití tomar el riesgo de levantarme aun sin su consentimiento, escuchando el leve bufido que siempre profería al verme mover, y le ofrecí mi mano para levantarse. No dudo un solo instante en agarrarla y halarme hacia ella. Mi pobre equilibrio desapareció en un instante, y caí sobre su pecho por "accidente", mientras ella sujetaba mi cuello con ambas manos.

No salió como esperaba (¡Juro que no era mi intención!). Tratar de liberarme de sus brazos no era solo una mala idea, también era imposible. Era locamente fuerte, tanto que si quisiera, fácilmente podría quebrarme el cuello en esa posición. Trague saliva.

Empujé una silla cercana con el pie en medio de mi frustración.

El sonido de la silla estrellándose contra la pared la asustó, y aunque me encantaría decir que fue planeado, me soltó momentáneamente por pura casualidad. Era mi oportunidad. Me levanté de un salto, y ya de pie me reí con cinismo, entonces le ofrecí mi mano de nuevo. Una vez más, la loca mujer intentó la misma maniobra, pero retiré la mano antes de que pudiera halarme hacia ella nuevamente y la pase por mi cabello haciendo el gesto de peinarme. Oh por Dios, eso debió verse bastante ridículo.

"Tch", resopló molesta. Cínicamente reí para mis adentros.

– Levántate. A-rri-ba. Ponte de pie– le dije lentamente.

Entendió el mensaje. De mala gana estiró la mano. La tome con mi mano izquierda y la levante.

Era muy ligera.

Casi como una pluma. No me costó nada de esfuerzo levantarla.

Lentamente, la guie hacia la habitación del baño. Abrí la puerta y la insté a entrar. Apretó mi mano con fuerza y me dirigió una mirada que expresaba desconfianza.

¿Acaso pensaba que estaba guiándola a una emboscada?

Alargue mi mano hacia el lavamanos y abrí la llave. El sonido del agua pareció sorprenderla un poco, pues se estremeció levemente y dejo escapar una suave exhalación.

– Esto es un baño, un baño, ¿Entiendes?–

Acerque mi mano a su rostro y arranque un pedacito de sangre seca, y lo pasé enfrente de sus ojos.

– Aquí puedes limpiarte. Lim-pi-ar-te– Repetí haciendo fuerte énfasis en la palabra "limpiar" mientras movía mi mano derecha circularmente haciendo el ademán de la antedicha acción.

Pareció entender el concepto.

Sin soltar mi mano, se acerco a la tina y tímidamente la recorrió con su mano izquierda, que permanecía libre, alejándola al ver como los restos de membrana solidificada se resquebrajaban y caían sobre nuestra blanca bañera.

Creo que la vi sonrojarse por un momento.

Hablando de sonrojarse, si esto fuera un anime, yo estaría rojo como un tomate. Había intentado no prestar demasiada atención antes, y deliberadamente decidí no hablar sobre el tema por respeto a la audiencia ceñida a la moral pública y a esa sarta de valores éticos que pintan los comerciales cristianos sobre la relación del hombre con la mujer, el matrimonio y la circuncisión del prepucio, pero una hermosa mujer desnuda estaba de pie frente a mí, y para acabar, se negaba a soltar mi mano. ¿Acaso intentaba hacerme perder la razón? ¿Quería hacerme circuncidar?

¿Dónde quedaron los folletos de 3 centavos sobre los pecados de la carne que te venden en cada esquina los seguidores de esas nuevas religiones emergentes?

Yo mismo responderé a esa pregunta: Ni se, ni me interesa. Para empezar no abro las puertas a ningún amable creyente que se digne a pasar por este templo de lujuria a ofrecerme la salvación.

Lo diré directamente, aún cubierta de sangre y de fluidos, no hacía falta muy buena vista para darse cuenta de lo atractiva que realmente era.

Incluso me atrevería a decir que se trataba una belleza.

Mis instintos masculinos se encontraban en un estado de hipersensibilidad que jamás había experimentado antes, ni siquiera con la revista más costosa que hubiera comprado, o el video con la actriz porno más reconocida. Ah, no es como si yo pasara el día sumergido en ese tipo de entretenimiento, lo juro por la virginidad de mi hermana… la mía ya la perdí. Que desgracia… en realidad yo… Ahem~

Como sea. Me encontraba en una situación que estaba más allá de lo que mi libido podía manejar.

No, no. No es el momento de pensar en esto. Si me arrestan por violación no podré jugar por… nunca más. O al menos no hasta que mi hermana pague por un abogado. Como sea.

Abrí la llave de la tina, que pronto comenzó a llenarse con agua caliente. Recelosamente, la joven paso una a una sus bellas piernas dentro de la tina, y se ubicó dentro lentamente.

Ella se sentó en la tina dándome la espalda.

Para mi sorpresa soltó mi mano, y me dio entera libertad para marcharme.

O eso pensé.

Tan pronto me di vuelta, rápidamente paso su mano por encima de su cabeza y sujeto mi camisa, sin siquiera darse vuelta, como si fuera una especie de ninja. Cuanta fuerza… fue capaz de detener mi cuerpo entero solo con su mano izquierda. Gire mi rostro hacia ella, que aún me daba la espalda, y con la otra mano me hizo una seña indicándome darme vuelta completamente, entonces, tiro un par de veces de mi camisa, instándome a hacerlo de forma inmediata.

Me gire tal como me lo pidió.

Estaba sentada sobre el borde de la bañera, su rostro observaba a la pared. Todo lo que podía ver espalda cubierta por su cabello negro.

Con sus manos, aparto su cabellera, y la paso por encima de su hombro izquierdo, dejando al descubierto su suave y pálida espalda, salpicada trozos de sangre.

Que significa esto. ¿Quiere que limpie su espalda?

¿Qué clase de situación cliché es esta?

Me quedé pasmado por unos segundos, mientras ella pacientemente esperaba que lavara su ensangrentado cuerpo, como una princesa que nunca ha necesitado hacer nada en su vida.

Ah, reaccioné tras verla temblar levemente. En realidad, a pesar de que el agua estuviera tibia, esta época del año es particularmente fría, así que sin duda comenzaría a sentir frío si se mantenía por fuera de la bañera por mucho tiempo.

Bueno, siempre quise vivir esta clase de situación de todas formas.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, me armé con una esponja, jabón líquido y champú, y un delantal atado en mi cintura. La muchacha solo permaneció sentada, con sus ojos cerrados, en la más absoluta calma. Empapé la esponja con el jabón, y suavemente, describiendo orbitas circulares, pasé la esponja por su delicada espalda, limpiando toda la suciedad que la contaminaba.

¿Había dicho antes que mi libido estaba al límite? Ah, pobre, pobre de mí, que tonto e inocente solía ser hace 2 minutos, pequeño virgen ingenuo, jajajaja, niños… Esto sí es llevar mi perversión al límite. No podría desear con más fuerza convertirme en mis propias manos. Es más, casi todo mi ser estaba concentrado en ellas, que tenían el privilegio de tocar semejante suave piel. Creo que el resto de mi cuerpo las envidiaba, tanto que planeaban matarlas y tomar su lugar. Mis pies maldecían tener que tocar el piso. Mis ojos maldecían solo poder ver. Mi lengua maldecía estar dentro de mi boca. Todos querían ser manos en ese momento.

Malditas manos suertudas, como desearía ser ustedes.

Ah, lamento eso.

Lo siguiente que hice, después de casi acabar mentalmente… quiero decir, después de lavar su espalda, fue cubrir su largo cabello negro con champú y lavarlo de la mejor manera que estas torpes manos mías podían.

O de la mejor forma que se me ocurrió.

Es lo mismo.

Deslicé mis dedos entre sus cabellos, suavemente masajeando cada hebra hasta dejarla reluciente. Masajeé y masajeé su cabeza. Luego tome su cabello desde las puntas, y desterré de él toda la suciedad que opacaba su belleza.

Después de 10 minutos de lavado ininterrumpido, enjuague su cuerpo entero usando un tazón con agua caliente. Un leve gemido, producto de sentir el agua caliente corriendo por su espalda, por parte de la joven, casi me hace llegar a un clímax, digamos espiritual. Qué bueno que pude contenerme.

Le acerqué una toalla, y esa fue mi cuasi-sexual experiencia en el baño con una belleza desconocida.

Demonios… que buena suerte tengo. Ah, saliva de nuevo.

Como sea.

La chica envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y tan pronto salió de la bañera, agarró mi mano nuevamente. Casi a rastras me saco del baño.

Pareció familiarizarse bastante bien con la arquitectura de mi hogar, pues rápidamente ubicó las escaleras y las subió junto conmigo. Eso hasta que me resbale con un vibrador y caí rodando por las escaleras. Ella bajo diligentemente y me subió de nuevo, pero para mi desconcierto, volví a resbalarme con el mismo vibrador y rodar escaleras abajo hasta quedar estampado contra la pared.

Al parecer agoté su paciencia. Bajo, se dirigió a la cocina y arrojo una docena de cuchillos al escalón del vibrador de la muerte, que quedo ensartado como una salchicha italiana, y me agarro de la mano bruscamente y terminamos al final de la escalera… de alguna manera que definitivamente no la involucraba a ella cargándome en sus brazos. Lo que sea.

Me llevo de nuevo hasta mi cuarto, lugar en el que previamente fui víctima de un susto que casi me provoca un paro cardiaco, y me dijo lo que serían probablemente sus primeras palabras inteligibles en español:

– Tú eres… un prisionero, Aleksai–

* * *

**Y eso es todo por ahora. Espero que disfruten leer este relato tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, y que con suerte les saque alguna risa, o ****el hipo ****por lo menos**. Cualquier recomendación, crítica, queja, insulto, burla, demanda o amenaza pueden dejarlo en los comentarios, los leeré encantado.

**Un saludo para todos, y como recomendación del día, limpien bien las escaleras.**


	3. Revelaciones inesperadas

******Como ya saben, es una parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado a Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 y 3/4: Revelaciones inesperadas**

Si no estoy mal, las palabras que escuché fueron "Tu eres un prisionero, Aleksai Isley".

Honestamente, para ese momento estaba más enfocado en su esbelto, y no obstante voluptuoso cuerpo envuelto en una toalla húmeda. Su pecho era bastante grande. Solo sé que, en ese momento, el tiempo se dilato lo suficiente para que yo pudiera sentir como si hubiera visto ese perfecto y celestial cuerpo por años y hubiera envejecido hasta convertirme en un vil anciano verde y pervertido hasta la medula de sus decrépitos huesos. Incluso pude sentir mi propia muerte, y ver mi cuerpo pudrirse en medio de su degenerada perversión hasta convertirse en materia prima para futuros pervertidos como yo. Fue hermoso.

Mi legado perdurará, murmuré mientras una cálida lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

Aun así, entendía que realmente solo habían pasado unos segundos, y que todos los años que sentí en mis carnes fueron producto de mi retorcida mente.

Ella me observó con sus siempre serios ojos.

– Eres un prisionero… Aleksai–

Ella lo repitió.

Repitió lo que dijo. Como si saliera de un trance, reaccioné a sus palabras y le pregunté qué era lo que quería decir con eso.

– ¿Qué significa eso?–

– Significa lo que significa –Dijo ella en un español bastante fluido, que no me esperaba pudiera hablar– Ah, ya me adapté al dialecto local. Me disculpó si cause algún malentendido

Dijo educada y humildemente. Sin embargo, las faltas lingüísticas eran lo último que podrían importarme en esta situación.

En realidad esta persona frente a mi parecía carecer completamente de sentido común. Arrojo una pica contra mi cabeza, apareció de la pantalla de mi ordenador cubierta de sangre, salto sobre mí y me dio a probar el sabor del suelo con sus propios pies, y se disculpa simplemente por no conocer el idioma. ¿Qué clase de idiota es ella?

Eso me hubiera gustado decir, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

– Tú… ¿Por qué estás aquí?– Le pregunté en su lugar

Ella me clavó sus ojos verdes. La intensidad de esos ojos tan hermosos me hacía desear apartar la mirada, como si estuviera viendo al sol directamente.

– ? ? ?–

– ¿….? –

– Discúlpame, por favor, aún no me acostumbro al dialecto local–

Una vez más, en un educado tono, ella se disculpó por algo sin importancia.

– Estoy aquí, porque quiero que participes en una guerra– Esta vez, en un nítido e inteligible español, ella me aclaró sus intenciones.

– ¿Cómo que una guerra? ¿Qué significa eso?–

– Significa lo que significa– Respondió a secas

– No, no. No te estoy entendiendo, ¿Solo llegas aquí y me dices que participe en una guerra porque eso significa lo que significa? Y en cualquier caso, ¿En esta clase de situaciones se supone que debes decir algo como: Por favor, ayúdame a traer paz a mi mundo, o algo así?–

– ¿Te sentirías mejor si utilizara esas palabras? De acuerdo, entonces por favor ayúdame a luchar por la paz, Aleksai– Me replicó sin cambiar de expresión

Esto ya es una estupidez. Esta conversación no me está llevando a ninguna parte, así que tendré que dejar las cosas en claro de una vez.

Yo me negaré a cumplir su petición, me dije.

– Lo siento, pero no pienso entrar a una guerra– Me negué, tal y como había dicho.

– No tienes la potestad ni la libertad de rechazar, Aleksai, tu eres un prisionero– Sin embargo, a esa mujer no podría importarle menos mi opinión

– ¿Prisionero? ¿De quién?–

– Bien, por el momento no hay autoridades presentes, así que supongo que tendré que tomar tu custodia en mis manos. En esta oportunidad, dadas las circunstancias, tú serás mi prisionero– Me respondió ella

– No puedes hacer eso, ¡no he cometido ningún crimen aún!– Protesté en virtud de mi libertad.

– No dije que fueras un criminal. Dije explícitamente que eres un prisionero. Bueno... en cierta medida, yo también lo soy–

Entre más discutía más me confundía, como una mosca que se enreda más en una telaraña entre más lucha por soltarse. Por algún motivo, no necesariamente legal ni moral, soy el prisionero de esta señorita.

Le pregunté por qué me quería a mí precisamente, en vista de que argumentar con ella no me conduciría a nada productivo.

– ¿Por qué quieres reclutarme para esa guerra? No tengo ninguna cualidad física destacable, tampoco soy una persona importante, ni nada por el estilo– Pregunté

– No te menosprecies, si eres importante. Eres importante para ganar esta guerra–

– ¿Para qué clase de triste guerra podría ser importante yo?–

– Hmmm… tal vez me haya dado a entender mal. Permíteme explicarte la situación desde cero en ese caso, por favor –Dijo ella en un tono bastante serio– El mundo del que provengo ha sido destruido en una guerra. Es decir, la guerra ya está perdida–

Así que una guerra perdida… Hmmm, de acuerdo, admito que eso ajusta bastante bien a mis cualidades.

– Por lo tanto, los sobrevivientes escapamos a través de singularidades de Kerr a este mundo–

– ¿Singularidades? ¿Quieres decir agujeros negros? – Pregunté.

– Bueno, ¿eso creo?– Me contestó dubitativa

– Así que tu "crees". ¿Sabes siquiera que es un agujero negro? ¿Podría ser que no tienes idea de lo que hablas? –

– ¡No, no, no! ¡Claro que lo sé! –Ella negó ese comentario enérgicamente– Sucede que no entiendo muy bien la teoría de las cuerdas, es todo, es todo, es todo, ¡lo juro!–

– ¿Estas muy, muy segura que sabes lo que es?–

– Por supuesto... es un tipo de… agujero en el papel…–

En un tono serio, ella dijo lo que perfectamente pudo decir un niño de 10 años pretendiendo negar su ignorancia, sin que su rostro hiciera una sola expresión.

Me di un momento, muy personal, para reírme de su ignorancia.

– Como sea. Entonces… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?– Continué

– Te digo que llegue atravesando una singularidad de Kerr– Me respondió en voz baja y tenue

– Si, ya lo sabía, solo quería ver si realmente recordabas el nombre. Dime ¿Sabes que es una singularidad de Kerr? –

– ¡Ya deja de molestarme por no saberlo!– Vociferó ella algo ruborizada. Una insolente sonrisa se torció en mi rostro, no podía esconder el placer que me provocaba molestarla.

Disculpen, ahora en serio.

Singularidad de Kerr-Newman, o agujero negro de Kerr-Newman. Una grieta en el tiempo-espacio. Supuestamente, esa mujer había llegado aquí usando uno de esos. Había escuchado que era posible generar una versión en miniatura de estos agujeros colisionando partículas en un acelerador de hadrones gigante en Suiza pero… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi ordenador? ¿Por qué habría una singularidad de Kerr-Newman dentro de la pantalla de mi computador? ¿Acaso el bajo nivel de calidad de Windows había trascendido los clásicos pantallazos azules de la muerte hasta llegar a los agujeros negros?

Que falta de respeto por el consumidor.

Bueno, como sea. Quejarme no hará que mejoren la calidad del sistema. Dejando eso a un lado, la idea de que ella venga desde otro mundo usando un agujero de gusano en realidad no parece tan descabellada, ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente… incluso es plausible. Quiero decir, originalmente yo pensé que ella era algún tipo de aparición espiritual, y que toda esta situación era obra de magia negra o brujería, probablemente provocada por Anderson. Quiero decir Andrés. De hecho estaba a punto de llamar a la policía e inculparlo por todo esto, y sugerir que lo quemaran en la hoguera.

Por suerte parece ser que ese no es el caso.

Bueno admito que aun después de todo esto tenía la intención de llevar la policía a su casa, solo para molestar, pero el saldo de mi celular se agoto, así que desistí. Además quedo enterrado en la pared.

No lo puedo sacar.

Maldita sea…

Como sea.

– He venido aquí, desde un mundo destruido. Perdimos la guerra, fallamos. Nos vencieron. Fuimos derrotados por completo. Nunca tuvimos oportunidad– Dijo, enfatizando con crudeza la parte de la derrota

– Si la guerra está perdida, ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?–

– Soy una sobreviviente, he venido hasta este mundo junto a los pocos restos de la academia de guerra. Estoy aquí simplemente porque conseguí escapar, nada más ni nada menos–

Ella es una sobreviviente de un mundo que ya perdió la guerra. En ese caso, ¿Qué guerra deseé ella que yo luche?

Mientras analizaba sus palabras, ella me sorprendió abruptamente mascullando la siguiente frase:

– Me presento, soy un ninja de la ya destruida Jonia, Akali, el puño de la sombra–

¿Qué?

No, no es ¿Qué?, es "¿Qué?". Me refiero a que no estoy preguntando: ¿Qué? anonadado ante el hecho de que esa mujer se identifico a sí misma como Akali, lo cual por supuesto despertaría en mi la más grande sorpresa y me dejaría sin más palabras en la boca que una mal pensada y mal planteada pregunta, sino que directamente estoy haciendo referencia a la palabra, conjugado en su forma interrogativa, del idioma español, "¿Qué?". Si, así es. Directamente estoy mencionando la palabra como si no tuviera relación al caso, pues si de algo estoy seguro es de que esa palabra no salió de mis labios. En esta casa en la que vivo, la palabra "¿Qué?" no se escuchó esa noche.

Yo nunca, en ningún momento, pregunté torpe y aleatoriamente "¿Qué?" cuando escuche decir a esta extraña mujer que su nombre era Akali. Nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza preguntar "¿Qué?" ni por un solo segundo.

No la dije yo.

No la dijo nadie.

¿Por qué diría "¿Qué?"?

¿Por qué diría yo semejante estupidez si escuché bien lo que ella dijo?

¿Por qué las personas insisten en preguntar "¿Qué"? al escuchar una revelación impactante aunque escucharon perfectamente y sin problemas lo que se les dijo?

¿Por qué pierden el tiempo esperando obtener la misma respuesta?

Haré el ejemplo yo mismo, y usaré precisamente esta situación como muñeco de pruebas. Esto es lo que hubiera sucedido si yo hubiera preguntado "¿Qué?" en el momento en que me reveló su nombre:

– ¿Qué? –En un tono estúpido y sorprendido, yo le pregunté que había acabado de decir, aunque la había escuchado con claridad

– Te dije que mi nombre es Akali– Me respondió, aunque yo ya lo sabía.

¿Lo entienden ahora? En esta conversación hipotética se perdieron aproximadamente 3 segundos valiosos. Si por cada cosa que me sorprendiera yo preguntará "¿Qué?" aun conociendo la respuesta, entonces probablemente habría perdido ya un día de mi vida en medio de preguntas y respuestas inútiles y poco originales. El español es sorpresiva y decepcionantemente sencillo, no es ni turbio ni enigmático. Por lo tanto, preguntar "¿Qué?" con cara de idiota provocaría que ella me respondiera algo inevitablemente ambiguo como: "Dije que me llamo Akali", y eso no nos hubiera llevado a ninguna parte. Solo estaríamos dando un rodeo. En pocas palabras, hubiera sido perder el tiempo. Así que yo, quien ya sabía esta moraleja, invertí el tiempo que me hubiera tomado preguntar "¿Qué?", en correr a máxima velocidad hacia la alcoba de mi hermana, para tomar un listón azul, y después, invertí el tiempo que me hubiera tomado escuchar la muy obvia respuesta: "Dije que me llamo Akali", en volver hacía el punto de partida, donde esta mujer, Akali, quien había entrado a mi alcoba usando la pantalla de mi computador y que clamaba venir de otro mundo, se encontraba.

No hay tiempo para preguntas.

No hay tiempo para preguntar "¿Qué?".

No hay tiempo para mi propio miedo.

Al parecer, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para la gravedad, pues por un momento sentí librarme de ella.

Fue porque salté.

No, en realidad me abalancé.

Me abalancé sobre ella, como un león que salta sobre su presa. Armado solo con un listón azul en mis manos, imitando la soga que un cazador usa para atar las piernas de una cierva asustadiza para que no huya.

Si, ahora ella era una cierva. Una linda e indefensa cierva. Una pequeña y asustada cierva sin cuernos para protegerse. Esto es demasiado fácil.

Aunque inicialmente ella me estaba cazando a mí, esta vez los papeles se invirtieron. Ahora yo era quien cazaba. Ahora era ella la presa.

Ella apenas alcanzó a exclamar: "¡E-Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!", antes de que mis 63 kilos de peso sometieran su delicado cuerpo y la tiraran contra el suelo. "D-Detente, por favor… ¡Por lo menos déjame ponerme de pie!", "Espera, espera, ¡Escucha lo que tengo que decirte!". Creo que también dijo algo como eso, pero no estoy seguro. No me interesaba en ese entonces, y admito que aun ahora no me interesa tampoco.

Mis manos pasaron por su cabeza, e inmediatamente envolvieron el lazo que había traído en su cabello, atándola de forma improvisada en su cabello.

Mi obra estaba lista. Me levante de un salto y toscamente la levanté del suelo como a una muñeca de trapo. La sacudida la aturdió un poco, y creo que se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, pero no fue nada grave.

Probablemente.

Da igual.

Como buen artista que soy, di unos pasos atrás para observar el resultado de mi trabajo y dar mi veredicto final. Pase unos segundos observando todo con mi ojo de crítico profesional, y finalmente, haciendo una pose de victoria, levante mi dedo pulgar lentamente y lo deje en lo alto, para finalmente pronunciar majestuosamente, con remarcado orgullo:

– ¡MAGNIFICO, ES PERFECTA!–

Mantuve la misma posición de victoria, que involucraba pararme de puntas y levantar los brazos como una bailarina de ballet, durante unos gloriosos instantes más ante la estupefacta mirada de la persona a quien, de ahora en adelante, llamaré sin temor a equivocarme Akali, ahora con una cola de caballo como debe ser.

Akali, el puño de la sombra.

Por un momento pensé que no podría ser posible. Para mí, la única manera de comprobar que ella era esa Akali, la del juego online League of Legends, era obligarla a hacerse una cola de caballo. Por supuesto, la cola de caballo. Akali es Akali por esa cola de caballo.

No una trenza. Tampoco cabello suelto. El peinado de Akali es siempre una cola de caballo.

Y, sinceramente, le quedaba perfecto. Ahora no me cabía duda que era ella. Además que aún estaba clavada en la pared una de las kamas que ella siempre utilizaba para hacer sus pentakills, aunque en el momento que casi me corta la cabeza la haya descrito como una pica. Por otro lado, por supuesto que aún quedaban muchas más cosas en el aire para andar diciendo que ella realmente era Akali, como que ella es un personaje ficticio de un videojuego, para empezar, pero supongo que, el hecho de que esa chica haya salido envuelta en una membrana desde la pantalla de mi computador, es suficiente para restarle algo de valor a esas dudas insignificantes, y darle peso a la pretensión de que esta mujer frente a mí es la verdadera belleza del kinkou Akali.

En otras palabras, la posibilidad de que una mujer caucásica de cabello negro salga de la pantalla de un ordenador envuelta en una membrana de sangre es tan baja como que un personaje ficticio de un videojuego se materialice en el mundo real. Ambos conceptos son igual de absurdos.

Sin embargo, ella realmente salió de mi pantalla embalada en un traje de sangre, y si algo tan loco como eso sucede, no sería tan ilógico pensar que ella es un personaje ficticio volviéndose real.

– Pero… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?– La cervatilla confundida preguntó.

– Yo… recuperé tu identidad de entre las sombras, y los agujeros negros de Kerr– Respondió el valiente y apuesto león. Y vaya que lo hizo, Akali no es Akali sin una cola de caballo. En realidad, creo que acabo de salvar el mundo. No, tal vez incluso al universo.

– No… tú… acabas de romper unas 7 leyes de la física… ¡Recorriste por lo menos 50 metros planos en menos de 2 segundos! ¡Es absurdo!– Un ninja hablando de física. Lo que me faltaba por ver.

– Una cola de caballo está más allá de la física, ¡No es algo que puedas ver hoy en día!–

– ¡¿Estas diciéndome que violaste las leyes de la física por una cola de caballo, Aleksai?! –

– ¿Qué es esa triste física de la que me hablas?– Pregunté

– Así que ahora no lo sabes…–

– ¿Y Aleksai quién es?– Pregunté

– Incluso olvidaste tu propio nombre…–

Si, lo hice. Por una cola de caballo me olvide del mundo entero. Mi nombre no tenía la menor relevancia en esta situación.

¿Física?

¿Peso?

¿Gravedad?

¿Distancia?

¿Paredes?

¿Personas?

No me hagan reír.

Es una cola de caballo de lo que estamos hablando, no hay tiempo para trivialidades legales. Aún la inmortalidad está muy lejos de ese tipo de pureza. Es más, la sola idea de compararlas es una falta de respeto contra las colas de caballo, así que muérete Kayle. Y tú también buda.

Ah, creo que por un momento, solo por un momento perdí el rumbo de la conversación.

Entiendo que dadas las actuales circunstancias, y juzgando mi comportamiento y palabras previas, ponderando con mano fría puede que lleguen a concluir que existe la ligera posibilidad de que yo padezca alguna clase de fetiche por las colas de caballos, sin embargo, yo me niego a aceptar semejante estigma.

Definitivamente no tengo una obsesión con las sagradas colas de caballo. Las muy sagradas colas de caballo.

No hay manera que su infinita perfección y sabiduría sea la causa de mis noches en vela, y que haya dejado crecer mi cabello recientemente solo para poder hacerme una yo también. Ah, quiero que quede claro que el que mi cabello llegue hasta el borde mi cuello no tiene nada que ver con lo que acabo de decir, y el que tenga negras ojeras bajo mis ojos no significa que sufra de ningún tipo de insomnio. Las pastillas para dormir en la mesa de noche junto a mi cama son por decoración.

~Ahem~.

Como sea. Akali se puso de pie mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabeza. Me observó con una curiosa mezcla de enojo y vergüenza, recriminándome con la mirada un golpe que probablemente le provoqué al saltar sobre ella salvajemente, o tal vez al levantarla del suelo de una sacudida. En todo caso ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas y bajo la mirada al suelo.

Saque unos naipes de su embalaje, y me puse a jugar con ellos para hacer tiempo en vista que el ambiente estaba tan tenso como un arco con una flecha. Sin embargo, Akali reinició la presentación que yo interrumpí.

– Como decía… mi nombre es Akali, mi antigua afiliación solía ser el Kinkou. Me presente a la ahora extinta Liga de Leyendas a la edad de 17 años por recomendación de uno de mis compañeros de escuadra–

Ah, que tenemos, que tenemos, Akali recuperó su usual tono tranquilo y carente de emoción.

Ahora que lo pienso, ella en verdad está hablando de la liga de leyendas. Se me hace algo difícil de aceptar que esté participando en una conversación en torno a un juego en línea con tanta seriedad, como si estuviera en una corte marcial. Bueno, serán cosas mías, supongo.

– Entiendo… –Le contesté– En ese caso, me gustaría preguntar qué guerra fue la que perdieron–

– La guerra… contra el Vacío–

Así que el Vacío. Hmmm… oh, bueno.

Debo decirlo ahora: Honestamente no me extraña que Valoran fuera destruida por ellos. En realidad me lo esperaba. Se podría decir que el vacío, y todos sus representantes, son los villanos por excelencia de League of Legends. Destructivos, inconscientes, despiadados y desalmados. No pelean por ideales o por ambiciones, ni tampoco están interesados en las riquezas o en la paz interna. No protegen nada, no traen nada y no bendicen nada. No desean luchar contra el más fuerte, ni les importa la dominación mundial. No buscan la venganza ni la redención. No ha sido creado el tesoro que pueda seducirlos, ni nacido el rey que pueda dirigirlos. Ellos solo quieren ver el mundo en ruinas, y devorarlo hasta el núcleo de la tierra misma. No existe ningún villano, brujo, nigromante, heraldo, caballero, asesino, rey, tirano, bandido, embaucador o renegado en todo el juego que busque la absoluta destrucción de Runaterra. Solo ellos se comportan así.

Es su único objetivo.

– ¿Hace cuanto se perdió la guerra?–

– El último bastión de Valoran cayó 2 meses atrás, luego de la muerte del hijo del rey de Demacia, Jarvan IV Escudo de Luz–

Pues esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Jarvan IV murió en la guerra. Uno de los personajes jugables de League of Legends, y heredero al trono de Demacia. Por algún motivo me esperaba que todos los campeones de la liga permanecieran vivos, tal como Akali. ¿Significa eso que más campeones murieron en la guerra? ¿Y, si ese fuera el caso, exactamente cuántos de ellos sobrevivieron, y cuántos de ellos se transfirieron a este mundo como ella?

La duda me intrigó.

– Dime, Akali, puño de la sombra, de todos los campeones de la liga, ¿Cuantos sobrevivieron?–

– Desgraciadamente no estoy informada de la condición de todos los campeones de la liga, pero no sería una exageración decir que más de la mitad perecieron durante la guerra. Por mi parte, solo tengo conocimiento de 37 miembros de la liga sobrevivientes–

– Solo 37… de los más de 120 campeones del juego–

Mi pobre imaginación no podía concebir una guerra de magnitud suficiente como para que murieran cerca de 83 de los que se dicen son los guerreros y hechiceros más fuertes de toda Runaterra.

Debió ser una masacre.

_Ujujujujujujujujuju… jujujuju… juju_

El sonido de una risita ahogada me saco de mis cavilaciones. Era Akali, quien sonreía por primera vez desde que la había visto… este día ha estado lleno de sorpresas. Forzaba su boca a acallar cerrándola con sus manos, pero la idea era tan ineficaz como tratar de tapar una fuga de agua con las manos. Simplemente se escapa de entre sus dedos. En su rostro, entre sus ojos llorosos y sus sonrientes mejillas rojas se pintaba una obra de arte que difícilmente podría haber inmortalizado aún el artista más grande de la historia del cielo y de la tierra. Agradecí en nombre de mis ancestros caídos, quienes no tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutar de semejante pieza maestra, y la grabé con ceniza y fuego en mi memoria, esperando poder compartir la experiencia con ellos cuando nos reuniéramos en el más allá.

Mientras yo reflexionaba acerca de la belleza y de la poesía, Akali por su parte parecía cada vez menos interesada en contener la risa, frente a la cual finalmente admitió su derrota, ante mis ojos estupefactos.

– Jajajajajajajaja… Oh, en verdad lo siento, Jajajajajajaja…– Musitó casi ahogada por sus propias carcajadas

El castillo de naipes que estaba armando piso a piso según transcurría nuestra charla se desarmo en medio de mi sorpresa. Mis manos no pudieron controlar el escalofrió que me provocó el asombro.

Se tiro de espaldas poseída por la risa, lanzando a volar los escombros que quedaron de mi castillo de naipes por los aires. Por un momento imagine al ver todas esas cartas volando que Twisted Fate también estaba aquí conmigo.

– ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!–

No había nadie más en esta habitación no obstante. Solo Akali, quien no dejaba de reír sobre su espalda tirada sobre el suelo.

– Err… Señorita Akali…–

No hubo respuesta. Solo varias carcajadas.

– Discúlpeme por favor, señorita Akali… podría usted…–

Una vez más, mi cordial invitación fue ignorada.

No recuerdo haber dicho nada gracioso.

Ella solo reía como si no hubiera un mañana del que reír. O nadie con quien reír. De alguna manera, su risa parecía algo solitaria.

Kinkou… ¿Qué habrá sido de los otros dos?

– Dis… Discúlpame por favor, joven Aleksai. Yo solo… no pude… –Finalmente ella se detuvo y se disculpó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas aglomeradas en el borde de sus ojos– Kujujujujujuju… Discúlpame por favor. Estas muy bien informado, y solo confirmas los detalles importantes, como un estratega prodigio… un… un estratega… Jujujujujujujujujujuju –A media voz, ella difícilmente pudo terminar la frase.

– ¿Entonces te parezco burlesco de alguna manera?– Le pregunté

La seriedad de repente acudió a su rostro de nuevo, mas no pudo mantenerla, y sonriendo al borde de la risa me respondió:

– Por supuesto que no, es solo que, aunque te hayas negado e insistas en que no tienes ningún valor, tal y como yo pensé, eres la persona más adecuada en todo el mundo para cumplir mi deseo…–

Tras decir eso, ella se levanto y deshizo la cola en su cabello (¡NOOOOOOOOO!). Luego se acerco a mí y me tendió la mano diciéndome aún sin poder esconder su sonrisa:

–…así que, lo siento Aleksai, pero a partir de hoy, tu serás mi prisionero–

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy. Como siempre estoy abierto a dudas o sugerencias. **

**Como recomendación del día... no pierdan tiempo preguntando cosas que ya conocen. Y háganse una cola de caballo de vez en cuando.**


	4. Azar agridulce

**Como ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legalessin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia. **

**Capitulo 2: Azar agridulce**

* * *

Akali el Puño de la sombra.

Hasta el día de hoy, 4 de agosto, han pasado 9 horas desde que entró a mi habitación usando la pantalla de mi computadora. Aunque parezca difícil de creer no le costó mucho convencerme, o mejor, no me costó mucho a mi mismo convencerme de quien era ella.

Todo sucedió ayer, el 3 de agosto. Si acaso se preguntan por qué no tuve la decencia de mencionar la fecha el día anterior cuando todo sucedió, la respuesta sería que un energúmeno transdimensional estaba tratando de matarme, así que no me fije en la fecha por puro descuido mientras intentaba salvar mi vida.

Como sea, me alegra que se hayan preocupado por mi estado de salud, es decir, fue un evento en extremo traumatizante, porque… ¿Se preocuparon, no es así?

¿No? ¿No lo hicieron?

¿A nadie le interesaba saber cómo estaba?

¡A nadie en el mundo le importa lo que pase con Sir Aleksai! ¡Aaarggg!

Ahem~

En fin, fue una experiencia bastante difícil.

Como sea, estoy divagando. Volviendo al tema principal, en medio de mis cavilaciones se me fue la noche entera, que resultó ser también la última de mis vacaciones. En pocas horas tendría que volver a la universidad. Bueno, yo nunca he tenido buena fama por llegar a tiempo, así que podría darme uno o dos días para familiarizarme con la situación. Quiero decir, acabo de vivir una experiencia única en la vida, el no tomarme un tiempo para reflexionarlo sería subestimar las circunstancias.

O eso me hubiera gustado decir.

Fue solo una vil excusa para saltarme mis responsabilidades.

Eso me contestó la estricta Akali cuando le comenté la idea. La desechó por completo.

Por ello, tuve que reanudar mis deliberaciones camino a la universidad.

Calle, calle, calle.

Transito, transito, transito.

Ahora no tengo dinero para tomar un taxi, ni siquiera para un bus, un tren, un transmilenio, o un metro subterráneo, aunque en esta ciudad no tengamos de esos últimos. Sea como sea, mi situación económica me obligó a recurrir a mis olvidadas y muy oxidadas piernas para trasladarme desde mi domicilio hasta la universidad. Cabe mencionar que yo efectivamente si estaba en posesión del dinero necesario para llamar un taxi desde mi casa, pero mi querida nueva huésped no me dio el permiso a hacerlo, alegando que necesitaba fortalecer mi cuerpo. Toda intención de protestar murió en mi boca al ver cómo sus delicadas manos atravesaron la pared de hormigón sólido como una cuchilla al tratar de matar un insecto.

Aunque fuera una orden irrazonable, tendría que obedecer.

Ah, ahora que recuerdo, esa misma mañana escuche el siempre irritante tono de mi celular aún sepultado en la pared de mi habitación. No pude contestar, pero me dejo un mensaje de voz, ella regresaría del extranjero esta misma noche.

Hablo de mi hermana. Ya que la acabo de mencionar, debería hablar un poco sobre ella.

Es mi hermana mayor, y mi única pariente viva, su nombre es Elizabeth. Hemos vivido nosotros dos solos, apoyándonos el uno al otro desde que el mundo nos dio la espalda. Ella trabaja en una compañía de comunicaciones, y recientemente, gracias a un ascenso, viaja seguido al extranjero como supervisora y asesora.

Regresará mañana.

Ella es mi única familia. Yo soy su única familia. Somos todo lo que tenemos.

En todo caso, tendrá que conseguirme un teléfono nuevo, pues el que tenía ya hace parte de la estructura de la casa. No lo puedo sacar. Maldita sea.

Una luz peatonal en rojo.

Deje salir en forma de suspiro todo lo que ocurrió esta mañana, como humo que escapa de un automóvil.

Subí la vista a lo alto de los rascacielos esperando que la luz peatonal cambiara de color, y me tope con un inmenso letrero promocional en lo alto de la ciudad donde una hermosa actriz promocionaba productos de belleza. Cerca de su boca, un lápiz labial sugería el acto de maquillarse. Imagine mi **** en su lugar en un intento por alegrar un poco mi mañana, pero la extensa caminata me dejo en un estado de impotencia que aún ahora me provoca escalofríos. Ah, no quiero pensar en eso. Cambiando de tema, ahora que recuerdo, yo participé en el casting para una propaganda de crema contra granos en el trasero.

Creo que se llamaba Traserol.

Me alegra no haber sido escogido, y me alegra aún más decir que el favorecido en esa ocasión fue mí querido amigo Anderson, a quien obligué… perdón, a quien invité cordialmente a participar.

Él y su dichoso comercial fueron motivo de burlas por unos dulces meses, que recuerdo con nostalgia aún después de tanto tiempo. Cuanta inocencia. Me reí para mi mismo descaradamente.

La luz cambio de color.

La bocina de un auto me saco de mis cavilaciones. Tal vez todo fue conspiración del universo, simplemente todo ocurrió en el orden justo, en el momento justo y en el lugar justo. Todo fue perfectamente sincronizado. Sentí vivir mi vida entera en un encuentro que duró menos de 10 segundos. Una joven belleza vistiendo un abrigo negro hizo el favor a mi desdichado día de prestarse para un accidente no intencionado conmigo.

Tal vez no fue cosa del destino.

Tal vez fue todo obra del azar. De un dulce y retorcido azar.

Nos chocamos por accidente al cruzar la calle. Su bolso cayó al suelo. Yo mismo hice el amago de soltar mi maletín y lo tiré al suelo, aunque todo fue solo una actuación de mi parte.

No pareció muy convincente, pero la mujer se limito a sonreír distraídamente mientras recogía sus cosas.

El cartel, la modelo llena de maquillaje y silicona, y el labial, así como mi fallido intento por superar mi depresión sexual con fantasías sucias me parecía ahora un irrespeto a la autentica belleza.

No puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista de cualquier forma, pero me impacto, y mucho. Cuanta belleza reunida en una sola persona. Cuando se encogió para recoger su bolso, otorgándome semejante ángulo privilegiado de visión que no escondía casi nada de sus bellas piernas hasta el borde de su ajustada falda, sentí que la impotencia cosechada por el estrés que me provocó todo este asunto de la llegada de Akali se esfumó en un instante.

Su belleza tiene incluso propiedades curativas. Es un milagro. Ya no sufro más de impotencia, estoy salvado.

Agradecí casi llorando. Estaba conmovido.

Sentí deseos de arrodillarme y agradecer.

Gracias Akali. Tú y tus inhumanas prácticas espartanas me llevaron a esta conclusión, y más importante, a este encuentro.

Gracias al Vacio, por despiadadamente arrasar, asesinar y destruir un mundo entero, solo para permitirme vivir este momento maravilloso.

Gracias. A todos, gracias.

Ahem~

Desgraciadamente ella terminó de recoger el contenido de su bolso esparcido en el suelo y se perdió entre la multitud. Por un segundo sentí el arrebatado deseo de empujarla y tirar sus cosas a la calle otra vez para extender este momento, pero eso sería demasiado, incluso para mí.

Ella se enderezó y continuó su camino con presto apuro. Yo diría que tiene unos 21 años como mínimo, o unos 27 años como máximo. Cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules resaltados suavemente por unas ojeras de un casi imperceptible gris pálido. Labios rosados y suaves, dientes blancos, nariz pequeña y facciones delicadas. Piel clara, ligeramente sonrosada. Si mi ojo de experto no me engaña diría que ha pasado por unas 4 relaciones, todas desastrosas. Apenas alcancé a detallar su ropa, pero distinguí que vestía una camisa blanca dentro de su largo abrigo negro, y que cubría sus lindas piernas con una falda negra que pasaba a unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. Parece que le gustan los colores oscuros, y da la impresión de ser hija de una familia acomodada. Cubre con modestia su escote y sus piernas, así que posiblemente intenta no llamar mucho la atención. A juzgar por esa forma de vestir, prefiere las relaciones estables, las noches románticas y le gusta depender de su trabajo por encima de todo. Es independiente, pero yo diría que aún busca una relación en la que pueda apoyarse, y probablemente disfrute de pasar las noches en su apartamento viendo telenovelas mientras come helado de… hmmm… fresa parece adecuado para ella. Tal vez cereza, o a lo mucho de frutos rojos.

Ese es mi veredicto.

Además es hermosa. Ese también es mi veredicto.

Y sin duda sensual. Veredicto sea dicho.

Debe moverse bien en la cama. Bueno, esa es solo una suposición.

Seguro conocerá algunas poses exóticas. Eso fue otra suposición.

No creo que le importe practicarlas conmigo. De acuerdo, esa es una ilusión.

A la larga, entre ilusiones y veredictos terminé a puertas de la universidad, casi sin darme cuenta. Por esas cosas de la vida, que no están al alcance del vil entendimiento humano, vi una cola de caballo fundiéndose entre la multitud.

Tuve una mala premonición, como si una situación cliché y fuera de contexto sacada de un anime barato, o una película sobre adolescentes (interpretados por actores de 30 años) que por las más absurdas y estúpidas razones terminan viviendo en otro país, donde mágicamente obtienen la vida, el respeto y la actividad sexual que siempre soñaron pero que nunca pudieron obtener en su hogar, fuese a presentarse en mi propio salón de clases.

Algo como esto:

~Akali entra a mi salón de clases, alega ser una estudiante de intercambio, y al verme, ella grita:

– ¡Ese hombre me dejo embarazada! ¡Policía! ¡Atrápalo ya, pokemón!–

– ¡Es mentira! ¡Nunca la toque…! ¿Espera, qué? ¿Pokemón? ¿Es en serio?–

– Me disculpo, aun no estoy acostumbrada al dialecto local– Contesta la Akali imaginaria

– ¡Eso no tiene sentido!–

– ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ¡Es tu fantasía Aleksai!–

– ¿Mi fantasía? ¿No será tú fantasía?–

– ¡No! Definitivamente es tu fantasía, lo leí en tu diario, página 19, junto a la lista de personas que quieres muertas, ¡Quieres embarazarme!–

– ¡Qué tontería, dame eso! –Le grité mientras tomaba mi diario imaginario– Hmmm… vamos a ver…–

Me puse mis anteojos de lectura imaginarios, y me dispuse a leer mi diario imaginario que ponía en claras letras azules imaginarias:

_"__Lista de gente que quiero que muera:_

_Anderson, Anderson, Anderson… Anderson... Anderson, Anderson, Anderson, Anderson, Anderson…_

_Ladrones estúpidos que intentaron matarme… Ladrones con diploma del jardín de niños pagados por ladrones estúpidos para matarme… Ladrones con diploma de primaria pagados por ladrones pagados por otros ladrones para matarme…_

_El teletubbie morado…_

_Barney el dinosaurio…_

_Todas las ballenas azules del mundo… Todo el Krill del mundo (Para que las ballenas azules mueran de inanición)_

_Santa Claus…_

_Anderson... Anderson_

_Ah, aquí esta._

_Deseos personales:_

_1. Embarazar a Akali._

_2. Comprar un poni_

_3. Alquilar las películas de Barbie_

_4. Extinguir a la ballena azul_

_5. Comprar grasa de ballena…"_

De acuerdo, es suficiente.

Esta fantasía ya se está saliendo de control. La declaro oficialmente terminada~.

Por cierto, todo lo ya dicho fue y siempre será una fantasía que NADA tiene que ver con la realidad, excepto la parte de Anderson, esa fue verdad, pero todo lo demás es falso.

Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso. Falso.

Como sea.

Me quede en que llegué a la universidad. Atravesé la elegante puerta de cristal del edificio de mi facultad, y me dirigí a mi salón de clases.

Si tuviera que describir mi universidad, porque lo haré, no me importa si no quieren saberlo, diría que es la elite de la elite en universidades. Desde sus instalaciones hasta sus estudiantes son lo mejor de lo mejor.

Sobra mencionar que en esta universidad no estudia Anderson. Quiero decir Andrés.

Es inmensa. La rodean jardines y zonas verdes espectaculares que no hacen más que ratificar la gruesa chequera con la que cuentan sus directivas. Tenemos hasta un campo de golf, al que asisto regularmente para presumir las habilidades de golfista de las que carezco. Aunque yo odio el golf. Canchas de tenis, futbol, piscinas olímpicas y cuanto deporte para ricos se te cruce por la cabeza. Los edificios gozan de una magnífica arquitectura, la iluminación es perfecta y los salones de clase son espaciosos y cómodos. Las sillas son reclinables y suaves, amigables con mi delicado trasero que tanto sufre en esas malditas sillas baratas sin cojines.

Justo lo que necesitaba yo.

Como sea. Dije que tuve una mala premonición al ver esa cola de caballo entre la multitud, y resulto ser cierto.

No obstante, no fue lo que me esperaba.

A dos pasos de atravesar el umbral de la prestigiosa institución, una silueta que aceleró de la nada hacia mí intento rebanarme la cabeza con un sable de unos risibles 2 metros de longitud. Por cosa de Dios me resbalé con una cascara de banana en la entrada y me salve por los pelos de perder el cuello, pero la suerte no acontece dos veces, la larga espada se elevo a lo alto dispuesta a rebanarme a la mitad, como quien corta un tronco con un hacha. Rápidamente gire sobre mí mismo hacia la derecha, y me instale de rodillas sobre mis pies.

Por cosas de la luz y las sombras, y por eso de mantener la identidad de los personajes en secreto para provocar más impacto al revelar su nombre (Suspenso... Se llama suspenso, ¿Cierto?), no "pude" ver la cara de mi agresor hasta ese momento. Tenía una tupida cola de caballo bruscamente atada en la cabeza, y estaba vestido con un smoking negro que no coincide con su apariencia tradicional.

Sin embargo, su carta de presentación era la espada con la que por poco divide mi cuerpo en dos partes iguales.

– ¿Yajirobe, eres tú…?–

No es mi costumbre preguntar tonterías. Pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera real, y que se tratara de una alucinación. Bueno, eso o el cosplayer lunático sobre el que leí hace algunos días en el periódico que escapó de su psiquiatra.

A estas alturas preferiría al lunático cosplayer, pero esa clase de movimientos no están al alcance de un imitador frustrado. Tal precisión y velocidad… lamenté darme cuenta que estaba frente al autentico y real…

El más famoso traidor de Jonia.

Yasuo, la espada sin honor.

No contestó a nada. Ni siquiera suspiró. No dudo un solo segundo, simplemente levantó su espada y desencadenó un torbellino de viento que furioso aulló en mi piel mucho más rápido de lo que pude reaccionar. Mis pies se desprendieron del suelo sin darme cuenta y salí despedido a la fuerza varios metros lejos de mi posición inicial. Caí a secas contra el suelo sobre mi espalda.

Perdí el aire.

Por poco pierdo la consciencia.

Me levanté de un salto girando sobre mi mismo una vez más. Estuve al borde de la derrota en un solo asalto.

Este es un autentico… uno de verdad.

Esto es un campeón, este es el poder de una leyenda.

Se lanzó contra mí una vez más de barrido a máxima velocidad. Reconozco esa técnica, en el juego esa vendría siendo su W, si no falla mi memoria. Es un salto corto de alta velocidad entre unidades. Aquí no hay nada parecido a súbditos, ni tampoco objetivos para saltar, así que si me mantengo a distancia suficiente no me alcanzará.

Eso pensé.

Estúpidamente confié en ese criterio.

Pero me equivoqué.

Lo subestimé. Esto no es un juego.

Aquí no hacen falta objetivos. El puede saltar a donde le plazca, mucho más lejos que en el juego original.

Es aún más fuerte de lo que imaginé.

El aceleró directamente hacía mi a pesar de que nos separaba una distancia de por lo menos 15 metros, y me pateó con fuerza en el estómago. Por segunda vez estuve a punto de perder la consciencia. Sin embargo, en un intento por defenderme, me aferré con fuerza a la pierna con la que me pateó buscando desequilibrarlo y tirarlo al suelo, pero él salto y ejecuto perfectamente una patada giratoria con su pierna libre impactando en mi cara.

Por tercera vez estuve al borde de la inconsciencia.

No tengo oportunidad. Es demasiado bueno. Sus habilidades físicas no se limitan a las establecidas en el juego, el tiene la libertad de atacarme con todo su cuerpo si así lo desea. Esto es completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. La única forma de vencer a un campeón es con otro campeón, pero mi aliada no está cerca.

¿Qué es lo que haré?

Estoy solo. Este tipo es locamente fuerte. Tal vez yo soy demasiado débil.

¿Existe alguna forma de ganar?

Levantó su espada una vez más, está listo para luchar contra mí.

No tendrá piedad, me matará.

Necesito pensar en una contramedida. Es un combate uno a uno, contra un oponente absolutamente superior. Su ventaja cuerpo a cuerpo es insuperable. En realidad mis opciones están muy limitadas. Incluso la idea de escapar podría resultar contraproducente. Necesito vencerlo cara a cara, o al menos encontrar una oportunidad para escapar, pero ¿Cuál podría ser? ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál?

Yasuo no me dio tiempo de encontrar una estrategia apropiada, se lanzó al ataque una vez más con su aterradora espada de 2 metros por delante. Esa cosa me atravesará como a un queso suizo, tengo que esquivarla.

Arriba, abajo, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, abajo, arriba, derecha, derecha, abajo, derecha, izquierda. Apenas consigo evadir los ataques de su espada, pero por cada corte que esquivo, 2 golpes o 2 patadas de su parte me hostigan por mi falta de habilidad, y la fatiga comienza a pasarme factura.

Un corte alto directo a mi cabeza, no tengo tiempo para pensar. De alguna manera conseguí evitar que la espada impactara contra mi cuerpo, pero he terminado en una posición muy precaria y estoy fuera de balance. Yasuo no perderá esta oportunidad. Tengo que apartarme antes de que vuelva a atacar, así que, milagrosamente, forzando a mis pobres tobillos a ejecutar una maniobra que fácilmente pudo haberlos quebrado, me impulsé hacia atrás dando un salto mortal apenas esquivando otra embestida de su espada que sesgo superficialmente mi piel, y conseguí hacer algo de distancia entre los dos. No obstante ya comprobé que la distancia tampoco es efectiva, ese sujeto es capaz de recortarla en un instante.

Ahora que puedo dar un respiro, ¿Por qué me ataca este sujeto? ¿Qué motivaciones podría tener?

En realidad, pensándolo bien, es extraño que la universidad este así de solitaria, ¿Es obra de la casualidad, o acaso alguien lo planeó así? ¿Puede ser que este escenario fue preparado intencionalmente?

Wow. Una estocada escalofriantemente veloz acarició el lugar donde pocas milésimas de segundo antes se encontraba mi cara.

La diplomacia no funcionará, este tipo no quiere hablar.

Tal vez fue mi culpa por ser descuidado. Debí imaginar que no todos los campeones serían igual de amigables que Akali. Bueno, es cierto que ella en un principio también se comportó agresivamente conmigo, pero nunca al nivel de querer matarme. No obstante, era de esperar que algo como esto pudiera presentarse.

Como primera medida, ¿Qué se yo de todo esto? ¿Qué se yo de las motivaciones que impulsaron a los campeones a transferirse a este mundo?

No se absolutamente nada, así que…

_Shin_

El sonido de la katana de Yasuo regresando a su funda me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ah, por favor no se confundan, enfundar la katana no significa que el combate ha terminado. Por el contrario, significa que está preparando un ataque más veloz y potente que los anteriores.

En palabras simples él quiere zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas.

No hay tiempo para dudas.

No hay tiempo ni para mi propio miedo.

Tengo que encontrar la debilidad de este enemigo, deducir la forma de vencerlo. Su esquema de combate tiene muchos agujeros, pero yo simplemente no poseo la fuerza suficiente para explotarlos. El puede superar todas sus falencias simplemente con poder en bruto, al menos en mi contra.

Pero aun así, yo no necesito vencerlo. Solo ganar tiempo suficiente para escapar puede considerarse un triunfo para mí. Pero, incluso siendo de esa forma, distraer a alguien tan enfocado es una labor de extrema dificultad.

Se ha precipitado contra mí de nuevo, pero ahora viene a mí con la resolución de acabar todo con un solo ataque.

¡Rápido! ¡Piensa en algo!

Es un espadachín. Uno que puede controlar el viento. El viento… ¡El viento!

Se me ocurrió una idea. Más que una idea, fue una esperanza a la que decidí aferrarme. Desgraciadamente en este lugar no puedo ponerla en práctica pues el terreno no es apto.

Levanté los ojos y recorrí con la vista a lo largo el horizonte y lo encontré, el lugar propicio.

El lugar adecuado.

El terreno de combate que estaba buscando es ese de allá, aquel campo seco como el desierto donde aun no ha crecido hierba alguna. Se observa en la lejanía, esta solo a unos pasos. Es una polvosa pista de atletismo. Me obligué a correr en esa dirección ignorando la fatiga, los golpes y los cortes en la piel. Me obligué pasar por alto la sangre que quedo derramada por el suelo y a fingir que no me pertenecía a mí, todo en aras de sobrevivir. Por un momento fui un atleta corriendo fuera de la pista, cargando la llama de la vida entre sus manos. Todo por una idea que bien podría no dar resultado.

Todo por una decisión que tomaría la suerte.

Si esto funciona o no, lo dejare todo en manos de este agrio azar.

Ya he lanzado los dados. Ya lo he apostado todo.

No hay vuelta atrás.

Yasuo emprendió carrera tras de mí, pero por algún motivo se detuvo a medio camino. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso el piensa que prepare alguna trampa?

Da igual.

Puso sus manos en la empuñadura de su espada, y desenfundó un torbellino de aire en mi dirección. No hay forma que yo consiga evadirlo, solo soy una persona normal. No puedo controlar ningún elemento, ni soy lo bastante rápido para anteponerme al viento, pero aun así… sonreí.

– ¿Qué…? –

Ah, vaya, así que Yasuo al fin se dignó a dirigirme la palabra. Estaba atónito. Su maldito huracán de aire levantó todo el polvo del campo desierto, y provocó algo parecido a una tormenta de arena que cubrió todo el terreno.

Si él hubiera decidido atacarme directamente, esta estrategia jamás habría surtido efecto. A la hora de la verdad, fue pura suerte que él me haya atacado con una corriente de viento. Funcionó. De alguna forma lo que planeé funcionó. El levanto una inmensa cortina de humo para mí.

Me dio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

– ¡Tch…! – gruñó exasperado. Con su espada dio un par de tajes en el aire intentando cortar la cortina de arena, pero solo consiguió levantar aún más polvo. No, no, esto no es un videojuego Yasuo, las cosas no son tan simples.

Sentí el irresistible deseo de burlarme y alardear mi éxito, pero este no es el momento.

Este es el momento de escapar.

No puedo correr descuidadamente, si llega a descubrir en qué dirección huí, me atrapará y sin duda me acabará, pero tampoco puedo darme el lujo de dudar en qué dirección debo correr.

La suerte no acontece 2 veces, no puedo simplemente dejar la respuesta al azar.

Lo más natural sería alejarme en la dirección contraria, pero atrás de mí no hay ningún lugar donde pueda esconderme, y no hay forma que yo sea capaz de superar su monstruosa velocidad. A mi izquierda por otro lado se encuentra un jardín bastante tupido donde puedo ocultarme, además conecta directamente con una de las salidas de la universidad. Parece una mejor opción. El frente obviamente está bloqueado por Yasuo, y a mi derecha algunos edificios interrumpen el paso.

El camino izquierdo parece el más seguro.

Llegué allí tan rápido como mis flageladas piernas me lo permitieron y me oculté entre las hojas de los arboles.

Estaba agotado, no podía correr más que eso. Mi cuerpo se encontraba en un estado desastroso, tan golpeado que no podía encontrar un solo pedazo de piel sana. Estaba en mi peor estado.

Solo me quedaba esperar que ese espadachín desistiera de matarme, o rezar a Dios que no me encontrara.

El polvo comenzó a disiparse, pero su amenazante silueta permaneció en el mismo lugar. No se movió un centímetro.

Entorno sus ojos al suelo, tal vez buscando rastros de mi huida… ese hombre aún sigue buscándome. ¿Qué haré si me encuentra? Estoy seguro que no podré superarlo en carrera, mucho menos en un combate, pero aún así no todo está en mi contra. Aún conservo la ventaja del local. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mis manos, puedo intentar confundirlo de alguna manera.

Puedo evitar que me encuentre tan fácilmente.

Ah, acaba de mirar hacia este lugar.

No dudo un solo segundo, dio un veloz salto en esta dirección.

Viene por mí…


	5. De los dos, para ti

**Como ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: De los dos, para ti**

7 horas con 35 minutos de la mañana. Día 4 del octavo mes del año… eso significa agosto, imbéciles.

Ah, por "imbéciles" estaba aludiendo a Anderson, y a cualquier persona tan estúpida como para no saber que agosto es el octavo mes del año.

Si, Anderson es una persona con esa clase de idiotez.

Como sea.

Supongo que, incluso para mí, no es el momento de decir eso. No puedo.

Porque ese fue el día, de todos los que he vivido, más cercano. El más cercano.

Fue en ese día y fue en esa hora y fue en ese instante que sentí estar al borde de la muerte. Figurativamente hablando. Más cerca que nunca. Más cerca que cualquier otro día y cualquier otra hora de mi vida. Ahora que me doy el trabajo de pensarlo, han sido ya 22 años. O 261 meses. O 7940 días. O 192720 horas. O 11563200 minutos. O 693792000 segundos. Como lo quieran ver esta bien por mí. Han pasado tantos años, tantos días y tantas horas. Tanto tiempo ha durado mi vida, y aún así jamás había sentido la guadaña de la muerte tan cerca de mi cuello.

¿O en este caso debería decir espada?

La risiblemente larga espada de Yasuo tan cerca de mi cuello. Y seguía acercándose. Muy, muy rápido.

Aquí, recostado en este árbol estoy, y ese sujeto, de pie frente a mí, empuñando su larga cuchilla de acero está a punto de cortarme la cabeza.

Él me encontró. Seguramente siguió mis huellas en el polvoso suelo de la pista de atletismo, aunque, para ser honesto, no era algo que no me esperara. En primera medida la estrategia que urdí para engañarlo era puramente provisional. Tan solo fue un plan trazado sobre la marcha con el único objeto de conseguirme algo de tiempo para pensar en una táctica más elaborada. Sinceramente, el solo hecho que funcionara no fue más que benevolencia de la suerte.

Una esperanza a la que me aferré desesperadamente. Nunca existió ningún merito real de mi parte.

Como he dicho incontables veces, fue solo suerte.

Ah, pero como sea, diciendo "fue suerte, fue suerte" todo el tiempo no llegaré a ninguna parte. No obtendré ninguna respuesta.

A estas alturas cabe preguntarse, ¿Cómo exactamente llegué a este punto?

¿Debería admitir que fue un error de cálculos? Bueno, ciertamente lo haría si lo hubiese cometido, pero ese no es el caso ahora. Más allá de fallas personales, debería simplemente decir con claridad que el oponente era demasiado fuerte. Demasiado irrazonable para dialogar. Demasiado hábil para derrotar. Demasiado rápido para escapar. Demasiado astuto para engañar. De acuerdo, tal vez esto último sea decir demasiado, aunque el haberme encontrado es ya un gran merito por derecho propio. Yo era un experto en el juego del escondite, quiero decir.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Este experimento me llevó a concluir que no puedo escaparme del viento, ni del maldito de Yasuo. Para ser sincero me había dado cuenta de esa realidad hace mucho, pero aún así tenía que intentarlo. No, debería decir tenía que hacerlo. Exactamente, tenía que hacerlo sin importar que funcionara. Como sea. Difícilmente puedo mantenerme en pie, por no hablar de caminar. Correr esta casi fuera de cuestión.

Estrictamente hablando no hay forma alguna en que yo pueda vencer.

Es como esperar que un caracol supere a un lobo de una carrera.

Oh, hablando, hablando, hablando justamente de esa clase de animales, si no falla mi memoria, hace tiempo leí una fábula sobre un lobo y un caracol. Era algo así:

_Una noche, un lobo y un caracol se encontraron bajo la luz de la luna francesa. Daba la casualidad que sus destinos convergían, pues ambos se dirigían a París. El astuto caracol le propuso al cánido una carrera, y le dijo que el último en llegar le invitaría una cena al ganador. El lobo no le prestó atención y siguió adelante su camino, solo dejándolo con un: "No tengo tiempo que perder", sin darse cuenta que el caracol se había colgado de su cola. Tiempo después, cuando el veloz lobo llegó a la muralla de París, se dio vuelta y observo el camino que lo había llevado a su destino. El caracol, aprovechando la distracción del lobo, rápidamente soltó su cola y lo llamo por detrás alardeando su victoria._

Es una fábula, pero no hay moralejas. El caracol simplemente es un estafador. El lobo simplemente es un ingenuo. No hay nada que esta historia me pueda aportar algo útil para superar este percance.

No. Tal vez si haya algo.

Más que una moraleja, es la obvia conclusión de la historia. Incluso un caracol puede ganarle a un lobo si las cosas fluyen del modo adecuado.

Pero en esta clase de situación ¿Cómo podría ganar yo?

La respuesta, a mi parecer, sería manufacturar la situación yo mismo. Crear el escenario adecuado.

Hmmm… ¿Cómo debería explicarlo?

Lo pondré de esta manera. En el caso del lobo y el caracol, el escenario ya estaba planeado. En otras palabras, el caracol estaba destinado a ganar porque así lo había designado el escritor. Todo, desde la indiferencia del lobo hasta la astucia del caracol, fue parte del siniestro plan del escritor para darle la victoria al caracol. De otra manera jamás podría haber ganado. Más que decir que el caracol hizo trampa, sería justo decir que el escritor hizo trampa. Quiero decir, ¿Que pasaría si el lobo hubiera aceptado su reto? ¿Que pasaría si el lobo no tuviera cola? ¿Que pasaría si el lobo hubiera aceptado con seriedad la propuesta del caracol?

La respuesta es más que obvia. Hubiera perdido. Pero las cosas ocurrieron justo como tenían que ocurrir, porque manos externas manipularon la situación.

Desgraciadamente yo no puedo ser ayudado por la pluma del autor, no tengo esa clase de contactos. Nadie intervendrá por mí. Pero, desde que las cosas son así, en pos de sobrevivir, yo me convertiré en el escritor. Crearé la situación, la escena y los diálogos yo mismo. Por eso mismo lo dije, que yo TENIA que hacerlo. Tenía que correr hacia este frondoso jardín.

En pocas palabras, es mi culpa que las cosas estén como estén.

Porque en la historia que escribí, yo escapo de la muerte aquí. No en la universidad, ni en la pista de atletismo. En el jardín. Este es el lugar donde yo, el caracol, derrotaraáa Yasuo, el lobo.

No intenté escapar –Porque eso ya lo hice–, lo que intentare será escribir una historia donde yo sobrevivo. Manipular la historia a la fuerza.

Una historia donde un caracol vence a un lobo.

Solo falta un pequeño empujón.

Para que todo termine como lo planeé, necesito esquivar este último golpe.

Me tire al suelo y conseguí esquivar su ataque. La espada, por otro lado, continuó su trayectoria y se estrelló contra el árbol donde previamente estaba recostado.

Es un árbol de tronco largo y delgado. Sus hojas recuerdan la forma de una estrella.

Conozco bien ese árbol, que amablemente me prestó su tallo para descansar y reponerme. Ahora una espada japonesa está enterrada en la corteza de su flexible tronco, pero es el mismo árbol que cada día observo detenidamente al pasar por aquí. Es una planta tropical conocida como Carica papaya. La fruta que florece de sus ramas es en ocasiones confundida con algunas otras de aspecto similar, como el melón, usualmente por extranjeros ignorantes, pero en realidad comparte su nombre con el mismo árbol que la engendra. Por aquí la conocemos como papaya. Es una fruta dulce, de carne anaranjada y suave. Su interior está lleno de pequeñas semillas.

Y además es enorme.

Comparada con una manzana o una pera, es una fruta de gran tamaño.

Por cierto, esa gran papaya naranja de allí estaba algo floja precisamente. Solo hacía falta un pequeño empujón para que cayera al suelo.

Pero en estas circunstancias en particular… No, en estas circunstancias que yo mismo fabriqué, la tupida cabeza de Yasuo se encontraba en el camino.

Y tan fácil como lo digo, casi un kilo de fruta, agua y vitaminas cayó sobre esa espesa cabeza y lo dejó aturdido. Tal como lo imaginé. Francamente, aunque lo haya hecho sonar tan elaborado, parece más una mala broma que una estrategia. No se ve como si hubiera manipulado la historia en absoluto. Pero es todo lo que tengo. Y no pienso desaprovecharlo.

No sé cuantos segundos me habré ganado, pero como ya comprobé, escapar no tiene sentido. Necesito pelear. Enfrentarlo. Lastimarlo. Incapacitarlo si es posible. Así que, con ese objetivo en mente, saque de mi bolso de universitario una solida regla de titanio y un compás e inicié mi ataque. Mientras aún puedo. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad, atacaré.

No ha recuperado el sentido.

Al menos puedo herirlo.

Me levanté de un brinco –Ya que estamos, el dolor que me provocó hacerlo casi me hace desear desistir de mi intento de ofensiva–, y clavé con fiereza mi compás en la mano que sostenía su katana. Él es diestro por cierto. Hablando de eso, yo soy ambidiestro, tal como lo es Akali. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que ella me eligió como prisionero. Como sea, no es el momento para pensar en eso. De cualquier forma, yo puedo usar las dos manos con la misma libertad.

Y como tal, las usé ambas para atacar.

Con mi mano libre ataqué utilizando mi firme regla de titanio con la intención de quebrar su brazo derecho. No estoy seguro de haberlo conseguido, pues una regla de titanio no es lo suficientemente pesada como para quebrar huesos, más no obstante seguro provocará algunos daños.

Algo es mejor que nada.

El samurái apretó los dientes. Parece que le dolió.

Algo confuso todavía, arrancó la espada toscamente de la madera del árbol de papaya e intento derribarme con una patada circular a la altura de la cabeza. Me protegí con los brazos aún sosteniendo mi afilado compás y mi rígida regla con ambas manos. Yasuo soltó un imperceptible gemido de dolor, pues su pie se clavó de quiebre contra la aguja del compás, y, aprovechando el calor de la batalla, rasgué la carne de su tobillo con el antedicho artefacto.

El guerrero jonio retrocedió torpemente a examinar sus heridas. En su mano derecha, un doloroso agujero hacía alarde del golpe que logré asestarle con la aguja de mi compás y, probablemente, por debajo de la chaqueta de su smoking, su piel estaba morada como una vid de uvas por el golpe que conecte con mi regla de titanio. El amargo rojo de la sangre brotaba como un retoño de cerezas desde su pie derecho, donde previamente lo apuñale con una de mis improvisadas armas.

Ahora bien, preocuparse por las heridas sufridas en combate durante una contienda no es una buena idea. No creo que necesite explicarme.

Es obvio que hacerlo implica abrir una apertura. Perder de vista al oponente. Darle un chance para atacar.

Sin embargo, frente a un enemigo como yo no hace falta ser tan cauteloso. Atacarlo de frente probablemente resultaría en mi muerte. El es absolutamente superior a mí en todo, por lo menos físicamente hablando.

Si, es cierto que fui capaz herirlo. Sin embargo no por ello puedo volverme arrogante y darle el crédito a mis pobres habilidades de combate. Simplemente capitalicé las lecciones que aprendí durante el primer encuentro, y me aproveché de la pequeña ventana que abrió esa dulce papaya que cayó sobre su cabeza.

Aún así, Yasuo… estás subestimándome.

Ta vez no lo parezca, pero alguna vez fui el as del club de tiro con arco de la universidad. Tengo buena puntería.

Es hora de poner en práctica las habilidades que cultivé durante mi estancia en ese lugar. Saque una afilada pluma de oro de mi bolsillo, y se la arrojé con fuerza al corazón.

Se clavó cerca a su clavícula izquierda. Yasuo chasqueo los dientes por el dolor.

Maldita sea.

Los moretones y las heridas afectaron mi puntería.

Volvió a enfocar sus ojos oscuros sobre mí. Su expresión lo decía todo. Si, él. Yasuo, el imperdonable. Toda su ira. Todo su enojo. Y toda su furia. Una vorágine entera de maquiavélicas emociones dirigidas contra mí.

Todo su poder enfocado en una sola persona.

Y a estas alturas ya no tengo más cartas en la manga.

Pero…

– ¡Aleksai…!–

Tengo a Akali. El puño de la sombra. Ella llegó en una mínima fracción de tiempo directo hasta mi sombra.

¿Dije que mi celular se quedo en mi casa, atravesado en la pared?

Pues es cierto. Maldita sea…

~Ahem~

Lo que sea. Eso no significa que tenga solo uno. Lo saque de mi bolsillo con una expresión triunfante, un segundo celular, algo más modesto que el que suelo usar, pero a fin de cuentas funciona bastante bien. Además no tiene ese molestoso timbre de Dora la exploradora por defecto… es perfecto.

Excepto por el fondo de pantalla, que es una ballena azul, grande, llena de aceite para hacer perfumes… y sonriente… sonríe con una maliciosa expresión en ese rostro del mal… No puedo dormir de noche con esa cosa viéndome a los ojos… Me aterra… ¡Y no sé como cambiar la puta imagen de pantalla!

~Ahem~

Timbré a mi propio número, y Akali vino en mi rescate. Lo hice apenas tuve la oportunidad, después de esconderme.

Entonces me sentí en capacidad de decirlo.

Aunque la batalla aún no estaba ganada, sentí el irresistible impulso de decir lo que no había podido en todo este tiempo.

– Yo gané… ¿huh?–

Espera… ¿Qué?

Lo dije demasiado rápido. Fue arrogante.

Estúpido.

Me deje llevar por el momento.

– ¡Aleksai! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Aleksai!–

Caí al suelo como un costal.

– ¡Aleksai…! ¡Aleksai, reacciona!–

Los campeones en verdad son otra cosa. Están en un nivel diferente. Para empezar, ¿Realmente son humanos?

No fui capaz de verlo.

– ¡Aleksai…! ¡Aleksai! ¡ALEKSAI!–

En un instante tan corto que no permite ni parpadear. No, incluso sin parpadear. Tan rápido que el ojo humano no sería capaz de reaccionar.

En un instante tan breve como ese, Yasuo se abalanzó contra mí y perforó mi pecho con su espada. La sensación del frío acero dentro de mi caja torácica es realmente chocante. Extraña. Un objeto extraño dentro del cuerpo.

Una espada enterrada en un lugar donde no debería estar.

Y todo antes de que pudiera pestañear.

– ¡Aleksai! ¡Aleksai, por favor respondeme! –

– A-Akali…– No me salió bien decirlo. En vez de eso, lo que me salió fue una bocanada de sangre al tratar de mascullar su nombre.

– No hables, guarda energías. Necesito buscarte ayuda…–

Ella recuperó su tono de voz tranquilo e indiferente. Pero por alguna razón sus ojos brillaban como el reflejo de una vela sobre el agua, ¿acaso estaba conteniendo el llanto?

– Vuelve a tu sombra, ninja– Dijo Yasuo.

Lo escuché, y temblé. Desde el fondo de mi alma, sentí terror.

La voz del hombre que casi me asesina. Akali resopló con asco, y lo observo casi con tanto despreció como el mismo Yasuo. Odio no alcanza para describir la intensidad en sus ojos.

Su cálida mirada se congeló. Lo observó como quien ve a una cucaracha. Tal vez incluso algo más miserable.

– Hoja sin honor, vida sin sentido. Regresa a la despreciable tormenta de la que viniste, imperdonable– Respondió Akali.

– Un ninja hablado de honor… ahora sí lo he visto todo– Replicó sarcásticamente mientras escupía sobre su espada.

– ¿Debo suponer que no te retiraras? –Suspiro Akali– No me hagas recordarte lo que sucedió en nuestro último encuentro, perro del viento–

El espadachín chasqueó la lengua por dentro de sus dientes. Las siempre gélidas palabras de Akali hirieron su orgullo.

Deslizó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada y espetó con vacilante ironía:

– Las cosas son diferentes ahora. ¿Cómo me vencerás sin un arma? –

Gire mis ojos hacía Akali quien estaba frente a mí. Sus manos estaban vacías. No hay lugar donde pudiera esconder algún objeto corto-punzante, ella vino desesperadamente sin siquiera un cuchillo de cocina para defenderse. Que fallo de juicio, pues ahora que recuerdo una de sus poco ortodoxas armas estaba enterrada a secas en mi habitación. Aún así, ella se arriesgo a venir desarmada. Salió en mi rescate sin pensar en las consecuencias.

¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?

Ella apretó sus puños hasta el punto de crujir sus dedos. Las cosas eran claras. Fue un error venir así.

– ¿Qué pasó con toda esa arrogancia, asesina? ¿Tu confianza se quedó en casa junto a tus cuchillas?– Insistió el forajido.

Espera, espera. Te estás dejando llevar por la vanidad, Yasuo.

Tengo una última cosa que decir. Aunque me cueste la vida, tengo que decirlo. No estoy seguro de poder completar la frase, tal vez solo vuelva a escupir sangre al abrir la boca, pero aún así, tengo que hacerlo.

No me importa si son mis últimas palabras, en nombre de la virginidad de mi hermana lo diré:

– Mírate a ti mismo antes de hablar, desertor. Apenas puedes mantenerte… –Articule estas palabras teñidas de sangre casi tartamudeando. Un ataque de tos me privo de la facultad del habla durante unos segundos, y entonces continúe a pesar de las negativas de Akali– …Apenas… Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Un arma es inútil si el usuario no está capacitado… ¿Qué es lo que harás tú, hombre a la orilla del desastre, frente a una Akali en su mejor estado?–

– Tch… Que palabras tan grandes para una boca tan ensangrentada– Farfulló Yasuo irritado.

Ah, vaya. Eso sonó bastante genial. Si estas fueran mis últimas palabras supongo que podría morir sin remordimientos.

Me hecho ver como una persona heroica y genial. No podría desear nada más.

Como sea, me temó decir que esta fue mi última intervención en este acto. Bueno, digamos escena. Antes de darme cuenta, todo se torno negro, y quede atrapado en mi propia inconsciencia entre los brazos de Akali.

Me encantaría decir que, de alguna manera, desperté y entre en estado berserker o algo por el estilo, y que brutalmente me hice cargo de todos los enemigos, pero desgraciadamente yo carezco de esa clase de poder. Nadie ha sellado un demonio dentro de mi cuerpo, ni una joya de poder espiritual y aunque he entrenado toda mi vida con ese objetivo en mente, tampoco puedo transformarme en Super Saiyajin. Y mira que lo he intentado. Como sea, soy una persona ordinaria. Si me apuñalan moriré, y ese sería fin de la historia para mí. Incluso ahora mismo puede que sea mi fin.

Muerte.

Muerte, muerte, muerte para los infieles.

Muerte para los pecadores.

Muerte para los mortales.

Muerte para mí.

¿Quién lo sabe?

Puede que realmente muera. Las personas no están hechas para llevar espadas dentro del pecho. Si haces algo como eso, la probabilidad de que mueras es alta. Casi del 100%.

Pero da igual.

El tiempo no se detiene por nada ni por nadie. Ni siquiera por la muerte. El sigue corriendo segundo por segundo, día por día y año por año hasta que llegue el fin de todo. No le importa lo que le pase al mundo.

Ni tampoco lo que me pase a mí.

Es como un dios de la muerte, indiferente a todo dolor.

Por ello las cosas no terminarán aquí. Ni siquiera la muerte es excusa para la omisión. El show debe continuar, como diría el director de una obra de teatro. La historia seguirá su curso, con o sin mí.

Por suerte, hay una persona aparte de mí que puede contar la historia.

Ella también lo vivió, quiero decir. Ella tomará mi lugar.

Por ahora no me queda más que despedirme.

Adiós.

* * *

~Ahem~ ~Ahem~ ~Ahem~

Akali al habla.

A estas alturas no debería tener problemas con el idioma local. Esa pequeña falta de sintonización me provocó muchos problemas al inicio, ¿Recuerdan?

En cualquier caso, vamos al punto.

Aleksai perdió el conocimiento. La espada de ese bastardo de Yasuo atravesó sus pulmones y le produjo un neurotomax grave. Para aclarar, el aire que se supone debería estar dentro de sus pulmones ahora esta filtrándose por la herida y acumulándose entre esos mismos pulmones y su pecho. Una burbuja de aire lo está asfixiando. No durará mucho así. Pero aún puede salvarse. Aunque no lo parezca, yo hice parte de la brigada médica de Jonia y sé cómo tratar estos casos.

Pero ese sujeto no lo permitirá.

Esta aquí para matarnos a los dos.

Ya comenzó con Aleksai. Ahora quiere terminar conmigo.

Pero no lo conseguirá. Romperé esa espada suya en pedazos junto a su orgullo. Esto ya es personal.

Yo fui llamada por Aleksai hace 9 minutos aproximadamente. El llamó a su celular. En vez de llamar a su casa, llamo a su celular. Me lo explicó antes de partir, si estaba en problemas llamaría directamente a su celular, no al teléfono de la casa. No perdí un solo instante. Salté a su sombra.

No conozco esta ciudad, pero se como rastrear a una persona.

Más aún si se trata de Aleksai. El es mi prisionero. Si pude encontrarlo desde otro mundo, encontrarlo en un lugar como este no sería un problema.

Como sea.

El lastimó a Yasuo. Me sorprendió bastante, sinceramente. La hoja del imperdonable solía ser famosa incluso entre campeones e invocadores de la liga de leyendas. El es el tipo de hombre que podía incluso cruzar estocadas de igual a igual con el mismísimo Maestro Yi, aquel que ostentaba el título de ser el espadachín más poderoso en toda Jonia. Pocas personas han sido capaces de emular semejante hazaña. Admito que incluso yo evitaba, en la medida de lo posible, enfrentamientos con ese personaje.

Pero Yasuo no. Él lo confrontaba de frente, uno a uno. Sin miedo.

No dudaba un segundo sin importar el enemigo.

Incluso hacía burla del estilo Wuju con descarada libertad.

Y no era para menos, ese sujeto es alucinante. Su habilidad esta incluso más alto de lo que puede llegar el viento. Sobre las nubes, en la cima, es lo mejor de lo mejor. No por nada es un campeón.

Y pensar que a ese aterrador Yasuo un simple civil ordinario, sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento militar, fuera capaz de darle tantos problemas. Yo misma, quien ya ha probado el sabor del acero del imperdonable puedo decir que semejante logro es digno de admiración. Es abrumador. Un logro abrumador. Tal y como imaginé, esta persona es la adecuada.

Si lo intenta, él incluso podría…

No.

No importa. No es momento para pensar en eso. Son resentimientos del pasado que nada tienen que ver con los problemas del ahora.

No necesito pensar en eso. Solo necesito pensar en matar y ganar.

A esta persona frente a mí. Matarla. Matar al hombre en frente para salvar al que esta atrás. El credo de los guerreros. La filosofía con la que irresponsablemente he justificado mis actos durante tanto tiempo.

¡Atacar!

Hice el primer movimiento. Me lancé en un ataque frontal, armada solo con una regla y una escuadra que encontré en la mochila de Aleksai. Yasuo contesto a mi iniciativa con un corte transversal en diagonal desde la derecha, un ataque poderoso y de gran alcance pero bastante previsible. Lo esquive sin ninguna dificultad y ataque a su flanco derecho que Aleksai muy amablemente debilitó para mí, sin embargo él se alejo de un salto rápidamente apoyándose en su pierna izquierda.

Su pie derecho está en malas condiciones, tengo que aprovechar esa condición.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atacar nuevamente, el desertor encadenó un torbellino aún en el aire que apenas me dio tiempo de esquivarlo.

Estamos en empate.

Por lo pronto ninguno de los dos ha conseguido asestar un golpe. No será por mucho, me dije a mi misma. Deslicé mi mano hasta mi cintura e inmediatamente le arrojé un bisturí que fue bloqueado por una pared de viento. Acto seguido me escurrí entre las sombras y conecté una fuerte patada en su abdomen aprovechando la confusión. Yasuo se recompuso como pudo y dio un taje lateral, de lado a lado intentando hacer algo de distancia entre los dos, más no lo consiguió, pues me encogí para evitar el letal sablazo y lo golpeé en las piernas con una patada circular a ras del piso que lo dejo en el suelo. Inmediatamente se levanto apoyándose en las manos y se alejo de mí dando una voltereta seguida de un par de saltos cortos hacia atrás.

Sabe bien que está debilitado.

Probablemente está intentando capitalizar la superioridad y mayor rango de su espada, y desgastarme con ataques de largo alcance.

Es por eso mismo que tengo que forzar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Necesito aprovechar la ventaja que Aleksai me otorgó. Un oponente en su peor estado.

O eso pensé.

El se arrojó descuidadamente contra mí de frente. Apretando los dientes dio un paso adelante y aceleró contra mí a máxima velocidad. Le arrojé otro bisturí intentando desarmar su ofensiva pero el simplemente lo desvió con su espada sin siquiera detenerse e intentó apuñalarme con una estocada fría. Bloqueé su espada con mi regla de titanio, pero la diferencia entre la dureza de las armas era demasiado grande. La delgada regla graduada se partió a la mitad, y por poco ocurre lo mismo con mi delicado vientre, que se salvó por algunos milímetros de sufrir el mismo destino que el desdichado instrumento de oficina.

Él no se detuvo, continuó su feroz ataque demostrándome que no le temía a un enfrentamiento directo. Como pude me defendí con mis frágiles escuadras y compases, que no estaban diseñados para esta clase de labores.

Un taje alto, uno bajo y uno vertical. Me limité a esquivarlos todos. No podía hacer mucho más que eso. Solo cuando vi una apertura me decidí conectar un suave golpe con la palma de mi mano derecha en su férreo abdomen. Ni siquiera se inmuto, y contesto mi tenue ataque con una potente patada que me impacto en el costado y me mando a volar algunos metros. Me aparte un poco de él, y escupí sangre.

Sangre sobre el suelo.

Solo un poco.

Aleksai perdió mucha más que esta. No puedo permitirme perder, pero tampoco tengo tiempo para extender este combate innecesariamente, Aleksai agoniza detrás de mí. Acabaré con esto en el siguiente movimiento.

Soy una ninja.

Yo no prolongo los conflictos, los abrevió.

Eso es lo que haré. Todas las piezas están en su lugar. Es hora del último ataque. Del golpe definitivo.

Vamos a cerrar el telón.

La distancia entre los 2 era aproximadamente de unos 19 metros.

Le arrojé la última cuchilla que tenía escondida en la manga, un bisturí metálico de aspecto macizo, directo a su corazón. Yasuo bloqueó el ataqué indiferentemente con un rudimentario movimiento de su ornamentada espada e instantáneamente salto ferozmente contra mí, determinado a asesinarme en este asalto final.

Al parecer, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dilatar esta querella.

Como sea.

Antes de poder pensar me vi a mi misma arrojándome irreflexivamente al fragor de la batalla, corriendo al tope de mi velocidad ante un adversario que no deseaba enfrentar, con la intención de dañarlo usando solo algunos instrumentos de oficina.

Un transportador de titanio, una regla y un compás en mi mano derecha. Sin contar 7 plumas, 4 lápices y 2 punzones escondidos dentro de la manga derecha de mi camisa.

Una escuadra de acero inoxidable, unas tijeras y 6 lápices en mi mano izquierda. Sin contar 3 estilógrafos, 4 bolígrafos, 2 portaminas y 9 borradores escondidos dentro de la manga izquierda de mi camisa.

Instrumentos domésticos. Herramientas de diseño. Elementos de oficina.

No están diseñados para lastimar. No son cosas que acostumbras ver en un campo de batalla porque no fueron creados con tal propósito.

Aún así, les estoy confiando mi vida a estos objetos ordinarios.

Así de irreflexivo fue mi ataque.

Pero da igual. La duda es la herrumbre de un arma. Lo ataqué de frente, sin vacilar. El me atacó de frente, sin vacilar.

A unos 4 metros de él, le lancé la escuadra que tenía en mi mano izquierda, seguida por un par de estilógrafos que salieron disparados desde la manga de mi camisa con la esperanza que a esa distancia no fuera capaz de interceptarlos, pero una vez más Yasuo bloqueo todos los proyectiles abanicando su espada de derecha a izquierda, como quien mueve una raqueta de tenis, y estos salieron a volando por detrás de él, justo por encima de su cabeza. Sin esfuerzo. Sin embargo, para cuando abanicó por segunda vez su larga katana de regreso esperando rebanarme, yo ya no me encontraba frente a él.

Utilicé la técnica de la danza de las sombras. Mi habilidad más poderosa. Y también… mi habilidad más detestable.

Yo puedo llegar instantáneamente a cualquier lugar donde haya sombra. Hasta la más pequeña, como por ejemplo, la sombra de la escuadra –La cual por cierto aún se encontraba en el aire– que Yasuo previamente había bloqueado. Uno de los proyectiles que había salido a volar detrás de Yasuo, justo por encima de su cabeza. Ahora yo estaba en ese mismo lugar. Salté dentro de una sombra y llegué a ese lugar.

Y no perdí un solo segundo.

Yasuo adivinó mi posición, más en vano trato de girar para defenderse, pues su lastimado pie derecho tardo demasiado en responder.

Lo castigue por ello con una potente patada que conecté con maestría en el costado derecho de su cuello, e inmediatamente después clavé despiadadamente los 6 lápices, el compás, las tijeras y la regla que tenía en mis manos dentro de su espalda. Me apoyé sobre sus propios hombros para dar una voltereta y quedar frente a él. Al verme, el terco espadachín intentó desesperadamente alcanzarme con su espada, que balanceaba de un lado a otro ya sin energías, mientras yo me limitaba a esquivar sus toscas embestidas limpiamente.

– Yasuo…– Murmuré.

Mi oponente solo seguía atacando arrebatadamente.

– Yasuo– Repetí algo más alto.

No hubo respuesta. Él solo seguía intentando alcanzarme con el filo de su navaja.

– Yasuo, detente. No estás en condiciones de seguir peleando–

Mis palabras llegaron a oídos sordos. Que hombre tan obstinado.

– Yasuo…–

Tsk.

– ¡Yasuo!–

Exasperada le grité, y usando la totalidad de mi fuerza muscular, encajé un sólido puñetazo en su estomago donde previamente había acertado un ligero golpe con la palma de mi mano. El imperdonable se detuvo en seco, el impacto lo dejo sin aliento. Quedo paralizado. No, no fue por el golpe. Aunque mi especialidad es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mis golpes no son tan poderosos. Fue el sello de energía que puse en él con esa sutil caricia –Que por cierto, me costó el recibir una poderosa patada en las costillas–.

Sí. El único objetivo de ese golpe tan débil fue simplemente poner un sello en su interior. Una marca de asesino. Lo activé golpeándolo por segunda vez. Aunque haya usado toda mi fuerza, fue el sello el que lo puso de rodillas.

Mi carta del triunfo en caso de que las cosas salieran mal.

En este caso simplemente lo use para finiquitar el combate de una vez por todas.

Supongo que esto podría considerarse mi victoria.

Pero no. Sorprendentemente no. El obstinado Yasuo se negaba a darse por vencido. En una condición tan desastrosa se levantó. El solo verlo era doloroso. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones. Su piel llena de moretones. Su espalda ensartada por lápices, tijeras y reglas.

Estaba hecho pedazos, y a pesar de todo él insistía en luchar.

Este tipo… me irrita. ¿Acaso no aprecia su propia vida?

Aunque le di una oportunidad… Él… Aquel al que llaman el imperdonable. Yasuo el imperdonable de pie frente a mí, con la intención de combatir sabiendo que perderá. Incluso aunque le di la opción de marcharse.

Me molestó. Que hombre tan irracional.

Pensar que una persona arrojé su vida por la borda así, me molestó.

Todo lo que había en mis mangas se clavó en su cuerpo. Se los lancé todos. Punzones, bolígrafos, estilógrafos, plumas y portaminas. Intentó levantar una muralla de viento pero no lo consiguió. La mano con la que sostenía su sable de acero estaba lastimada. Gracias, Aleksai.

A este hombre tan necio… lo derrotaré. No obstante me niego a llevarme su vida. Los proyectiles se clavaron superficialmente sobre su carne, pero intencionalmente evité golpear los puntos vitales. Los punzones, los lápices, los estilografos y las plumas resplandecieron. Cada proyectil le dejo un sello de energía allí donde se clavó. Si los activo todos, Yasuo sin duda morirá, pero yo… definitivamente no lo mataré.

A este hombre tan obstinado y orgulloso, lo forzaré a vivir. Aunque no quiera, incluso si tengo que obligarlo a arrastrarse miserablemente por el suelo, yo lo forzaré a vivir.

– ¡Yasuo! –Exclamé– Me cansé de tu tonta tenacidad. Esta es tu derrota. Vete antes de que te mate–

– Pfffff. Prefiero morir antes que recibir la clemencia de escoria como tú– Resopló con arrogancia.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por orgullo...? –Le pregunté con fría serenidad, haciendo caso omiso a sus tontas provocaciones– Dime, ¿A dónde te ha llevado tu estúpida vanidad, Yasuo? ¿Qué tan lejos has viajado para limpiar ese honor del que tanto te enorgulleces? –Continué indagando, escarbando en una herida a flor de piel como un cuervo miserable y podrido– Bueno, puedes ir hasta el fin del mundo si así lo quieres, pero por favor no me malentiendas, de ninguna manera estoy siendo misericordiosa contigo. Simplemente te estoy dando otra oportunidad para matarme –Cínicamente sonreí, y entonces articulé con desdén– Yo simplemente no deseo matar a alguien tan débil–

Repugnante. Palabras repugnantes salieron de mi boca.

Tal vez incluso venenosas.

Si, palabras venenosas. Muy venenosas. Como una puñalada al corazón con una daga llena del veneno de la víbora más maldita. Lo sé, y me repugna a mi misma. Pero... pero en ocasiones... para tan irritantes personas... para tratar una voluntad así de indomable... para salvar esta vida en particular, es el veneno más amargo precisamente la mejor medicina. La medicina para su estupidez, y para su orgullo. La medicina para salvar su vida.

Este obstinado vagabundo deslizó sus ojos por su cuerpo hecho añicos, y con una amarga expresión se forzó a aceptar mis palabras, mi veneno… y su vida.

– Acabas de acortar tu vida… ninja–

El dijo.

Y sin más se fue.

Esta es mi victoria, ahora definitivamente.

No.

Pensándolo bien, no fue solo mi victoria. Fue de los dos.

Aleksai realmente me dejo un oponente en su peor estado. Él… espera… ¡Aleksai!

Corrí despavoridamente hacía el moribundo Aleksai. Un mal presentimiento recorrió mi columna vertebral como un escalofrío. Lo agarré entre mis brazos.

Su cuerpo estaba frío.

Demasiado frío para un ser vivo.

Me aterré. Sentí pánico. Pero… ese sentimiento no se pudo comparar.

El mismo pánico, y el mismo miedo. Pero en una dimensión mucho mayor.

Un terror indescriptible.

No… tal vez algo más. Dolor. Desesperación. Tristeza. Horror. Desasosiego. Ansiedad. Pavor. Sufrimiento. Aflicción. Martirio. Y… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la calidez de mis propias lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

Todo esto sentí, cuando el corazón de Aleksai dejo de palpitar.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo estuvo algo aletargado de mi parte. Por otro lado es bastante largo, y bastante especial desde que es narrado desde dos perspectivas distintas. Fue un poco frustrante escribirlo, y puede que muchas partes no sean claras. En todo caso pueden dejar cualquier duda en los comentarios, que por cierto agradezco mucho. Como sea, juro en nombre de ****la virginidad de mi hermana... en nombre de**** mis ancestros que el siguiente capítulo saldrá mucho más rápido porque ****soy estúpido y escribí el cuarto capítulo antes que el tercero...**** No, porque soy un excelente escritor.**

**Ahem.**

**Como recomendación del día... coman papaya.**


	6. La mujer rota

**Como ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La mujer rota**

Bueno, esto puede resultar algo molesto. Quiero decir, cambiar el rumbo de las cosas de repente.

Cambiar de historia. Ah, y de narrador.

Bueno, en este caso sería narradora en vez de narrador.

De cualquier forma debo disculparme por eso. Por esto. Por inmiscuirme de forma tan torpe en esto. Aleksai lo estaba haciendo bien, pero yo usurpé su lugar.

Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Así es como es, no me queda más que continuar.

Por lo pronto yo me encargaré de la tinta y de la pluma.

Es un placer. Mi nombre es Alejandra Sagir Lazzuli y tengo 23 años. Mis pocos amigos suelen llamarme Alexis. Me he presentado, creo que es lo mínimo que debería hacer. En realidad no se me dan muy bien las introducciones o las despedidas, pero soy consciente que puede ser confuso solo ir y escuchar a otra persona contando otra historia de la nada. Soy más organizada y metódica que Aleksai en ese aspecto por lo menos.

Tengo entendido que él abrió la historia describiendo sus frustraciones por los apagones que recientemente ha sufrido toda la ciudad.

Bueno, es algo típico de él. Jajajajajaja.

~Ahem~

Como sea. Debo admitir, no obstante, que tampoco tengo la habilidad de hacer amena e interesante una historia. Ni esta, ni cualquier otra que haya contado jamás. No soy como él. Todo lo que tengo es mi estilo metódico y organizado. Soy algo rígida. Me apego a los estándares. Sigo las reglas. Y eso puede terminar siendo aburrido. Confieso que no soy precisamente divertida ni entretenida. Aún así, espero no decepcionar las expectativas de nadie, y aunque desconfío de mis habilidades de composición y narración, sin duda prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para atrapar toda su atención.

En cualquier caso, no estoy aquí para hablar ni de mis falencias ni de mis faltas de carácter. Mi presencia, aquí y ahora, así como todo el tiempo que requiera el cubrir este asunto, se debe de forma exclusiva a relatar la historia que Aleksai ya venía retratando a su propia manera. La que ustedes ya conocen. Desgraciadamente, no puedo continuar las cosas desde el lugar en que él las ha dejado, porque yo no estaba en escena en ese momento. Además tampoco puedo emular su despreocupado estilo, ni sus locas experiencias o puntos de vista extravagantes. Simplemente no puedo contar mi historia como Aleksai lo haría. Porque el es diferente. Diferente a mí. Todo lo que puedo hacer es limitarme a hablar de lo que ha ocurrido desde mi experiencia.

De lo que yo he vivido.

De una forma un poco aburrida.

A mi manera. Una historia sellada bajo mi firma.

Es la hora de añadir un tomo más a la colección. Un volumen que contiene una historia que solo yo viví, y que, como muchas otras, hace parte del argumento principal. Por ello comenzaré a hablar de una historia sobre la que Aleksai nunca supo, aunque todo haya ocurrido el mismo día, y lo único que nos separara fueran unas cuantas calles.

Mi pequeño aporte. Una carta de mí para ustedes.

Oh, bueno, ¿Por donde debería empezar? ¿Tal vez debería empezar por algo que Aleksai jamás haría, como describirme a mi misma?

Supongo que es adecuado. Desde que soy quien está a cargo de esta pequeña historia, es justo que sepan qué clase de persona es quien lo redacta. Qué clase de persona soy yo.

Ya dicho esto, comenzaré por mi aspecto físico.

Es algo difícil. Ciertamente la idea sobre la apariencia personal de cada persona es puramente subjetiva, pero puedo decir un poco sobre mí sin perder la imparcialidad. Mi cabello es rubio, mis ojos son azules y mi piel es blanca. Mi estatura es de 1.71,9 centímetros y mi peso es de 52 kilogramos, así que supongo que estoy en la media. Oh, bien. Yo diría que esos rasgos superficiales son suficientes para hacer un arquetipo aceptable de mí.

No hablaré más sobre mi aspecto.

Puede que resulte agradable o desagradable, pero es así como soy.

Bueno, admito que si tuviera que elegir diría que soy atractiva, pero como ya dije, la estética es puramente subjetiva. Dar tales veredictos sería dejar a mi vanidad hablar en mi lugar. La noción de belleza es enteramente personal. Por ello, y desde que las características de mi perfil son bastante ordinarias, solo háganse la idea que deseen de mi apariencia por favor. Cualquier persona que tengan en mente está bien.

Dejando de lado mi fisionomía, hablar de mi personalidad me da un poco más de libertad.

En realidad creo que el nivel psicológico es más importante que la apariencia física. Quiero decir, es mi cerebro y no mi rostro quien toma las decisiones.

De ahí surge todo.

Es el núcleo de mí ser.

Es esta tonta cabeza mía la que me llevo a entrar en esta historia de fantasía.

Precisamente hablando de eso, en un intento por filtrar toda descripción intrínseca sobre mi personalidad, dejaré que los rumores y habladurías de otras personas hablen sobre mí en lugar mío. No será un problema, he escuchado a la gente que ha convivido junto a mí nombrarme de mil y una formas diferentes desde que tengo memoria. Crueles, amargas, dulces, frías, cálidas y dolorosas palabras.

Todas dirigidas a mí. Todas a mis espaldas.

Rumores cobardes que llegaron a mi saber en forma de susurros descuidados.

Avanzando en orden cronológico, recuerdo a mis padres hablar de mí durante mi tierna infancia como una niña molesta y sabelotodo. A mis profesores del jardín tacharme de espeluznante y solitaria. De mis días de secundaría, los rumores sobre mi legendaria frialdad se escurrían de boca en boca entre mis contemporáneos, y con el tiempo me acostumbre a ser descrita como apática, indolente, impasible, displicente, insensible, inalterable, imperturbable y estoica. Algunas veces escuché con orgullo espectrales murmullos haciendo eco en los pasillos, que hablaban de mí como una mujer inalcanzable, hermosa, perfecta, inteligente y talentosa, no obstante, muchas otras veces más escuché con decepción a las personas llamarme solitaria, taciturna, aterradora y calculadora.

Algunos otros me han tildado manipuladora, vanidosa, orgullosa y antisocial.

Para muchos otros simplemente soy un monstruo.

Tales seudónimos me he ganado a lo largo de mi vida.

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta mi forma de ser no puedo culpar a nadie por estigmatizarme de esa forma pero, aún así, son palabras difíciles de aceptar.

Son dolorosas.

Aunque nadie lo sabe, esas palabras me lastimaron.

No es como si yo quisiera ser así. No vivo para lastimar a otras personas, pero a veces pienso que hay personas que viven para lastimarme a mí.

Como sea. Es verdad que muchos de los apelativos que he recibido encajan bien con mi personalidad, más no todos son ciertos. Es decir, no soy inalterable. No soy imperturbable. No soy impasible. No soy indolente. No soy perfecta, ni inalcanzable o insensible. No soy aterradora.

No soy ninguna clase de monstruo.

Yo también soy humana. Siento miedo, dolor y tristeza. Me equivoco. Puedo llorar y reír. He amado y me han decepcionado. Todo en mí es normal, no hay nada que temer. De hecho, para ser sincera, entre más revelo de mí, más fácil es darse cuenta de lo decepcionantemente ingenua y débil que puedo llegar a ser en ocasiones. Es cierto que soy perfeccionista, estricta y hasta exigente. Puede que sea inteligente y talentosa, tal vez, pero eso no significa que sea intachable ni exenta de defectos.

Simplemente me he dedicado a pulir mis virtudes tanto que he terminado opacando mis falencias, que por cierto, son muchas. Las oculto. En secreto, donde nadie pueda verlas.

Lo que me avergüenza.

Mis fallos.

Mis errores.

Todo oculto tras una fachada de perfección que, sinceramente, no me queda.

Es mi culpa. Por mi falta de confianza en los demás. Porque no espero mucho de nadie, y porque me decepcionan sus fallos. Soy estricta. No admito excusas. Pero, por encima de todo, soy estricta conmigo. Mucho más estricta que con cualquiera. Las excusas no sirven. En el mundo solo cuentan los resultados, no el esfuerzo detrás de ellos. Es por ello que la persona a la que más le exijo soy yo.

Y del mismo modo, la persona de quien más me decepcionó soy yo.

Nunca aceptaré una excusa ni un error de mí. Tal vez por eso los demás piensen que soy perfecta. Y orgullosa. Posiblemente, incluso desagradable.

Desgraciadamente las personas no comprenden esto. No llegan a entender el esfuerzo que requiere el éxito. No serían capaces de contar las cientos de derrotas que se necesitan para moldear una sola victoria. Justifican su propia mediocridad poniendo en otro nivel a las personas que consiguen subir la cuesta y llegar a la cima, y aún así no hacen nada para cerrar esa brecha. No están dispuestos a sacrificar nada para sobresalir. No intentan progresar. Y yo no lo permitiré. Para remediar esa mediocridad y ponerlos en el buen camino estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier etiqueta por insultante que sea.

Diga lo que se diga sobre mí, alguien debe corregir esa forma de pensar.

Si por ese motivo soy despiadada, entonces estoy bien con esa sentencia.

Esta soy yo.

Oh, cielos. Eso fue decir demasiado, en verdad lo siento. Esta introducción ya se ha dilatado demasiado por causa de mis desvaríos, mis disculpas por molestarlos con detalles insignificantes. A partir de ahora hablaré de lo que es realmente importante.

El día en que mi historia se hizo parte de esta historia.

En realidad es difícil determinar un punto exacto. Que evento exactamente inició esta cadena de sucesos es una pregunta que aún ahora no puedo contestar con claridad, ni para mí ni para nadie. ¿Acaso pudo ser mucho antes de que me diera cuenta? ¿Puede ser que yo estuviera destinada a vivir esta historia?

¿Era mi destino?

¿O solo fue una coincidencia?

Es curioso como entre más me esfuerzo en separar ambas nociones, más terminan por entremezclarse. Tal vez el destino sea solo un capricho del azar, no lo sé.

Sea como sea, no me agrada mezclar las conceptos. No me gustan las cosas a medias. Para mí, cada objeto tiene su lugar, y todo tiene un orden determinante, un suceso que lo inicia todo. Paralelo a lo que todo físico hoy en día intenta encontrar, la partícula de Dios que dio inicio al universo.

Lo que en informática sería un archivo de restauración, el punto de retorno.

El momento en que todo comenzó.

Para mí, nada puede quedar al azar. Todo tiene que ser asimétrico. Todo puede y debe ser calculado.

Todo debe tener una explicación.

Como sea.

Para este caso en particular, aferrándome a esa filosofía, diría que ese punto de inicio o evento desencadenante ocurrió exactamente a las 4:00 de la tarde, o las 16:00 horas del 4 de agosto, aunque como ya dije, realmente no estoy muy segura. De todas formas, ese día, a esa hora, mi jefe, el señor Wildhosen, me llamó a su oficina donde me esperaba un escarmiento verbal por las pérdidas porcentuales en la compañía donde soy asesora comercial.

Es un cargo importante. La responsabilidad del sector financiero de esta compañía pesa sobre mis hombros. Cualquier error y desbalance está ligado directamente a mí, y por supuesto, a mi sueldo.

En cierta forma el arqueo de las cuentas bancarias de la compañía, la pérdida de control sobre el mercado y la oscilación de las finanzas dependen de mí. Bueno, ciertamente hay más gente a cargo, pero quien tiene que dar la cara por ellos soy yo, pues es mi deber supervisar a estas personas. Sus fracasos y falta de responsabilidad me producen más trabajo a mí, pérdidas financieras a esta compañía y a mi jefe, que tiene efectivo corriendo por las venas, le provoca hipertensión, hiperventilación o que se yo. Alguna enfermedad relacionada con el dinero.

Es un total avaro.

Ese día en particular me dio la orden de permanecer en mi oficina, pese a mis protestas, y trabajar en un proyecto para aderezar el desbalance de la empresa que satisficiera sus demandas. Tendría que salir muy tarde del trabajo ese día, y tengo un hermano por el que responder. Si su hermana mayor no va a recogerlo a su colegio nadie lo hará y ese niño no puede regresar a casa solo. Aún es muy pequeño.

Ahora que tengo la oportunidad esclareceré algunas cosas sobre mi familia. Vivo con mi hermano menor desde hace un par de años porque consideré que estaría mejor conmigo que con mis padres. No quiero que este niño se convierta en alguien como yo por la influencia de esas personas. El no repetirá mis errores.

Mi pequeño hermano depende de mí. No quiero adjudicarme potestades que no tengo, pero en cierta forma he sido una madre para él.

Más que su hermana, soy como su madre.

Tanto legal como financieramente él está a mi cargo, además soy yo quien se ha encargado de criarlo, incluso aún cuando permanecíamos bajo el fuero de mis padres. Yo lo despierto cada mañana y lo arrullo cada noche, preparo su comida y recojo su desorden, tolero sus caprichos y soporto sus berrinches. Es lo que hago para él. Lo que soy para él, pues el representa todo para mí.

Bueno, a pesar de tantas palabras bonitas, no podré ir por él ahora. Tendré que enviar un auto por él.

Lo llamé a su celular para informarle.

– ¿Hola?– Me contestó un niño al otro lado del teléfono.

– Hola querido Johan, hablas con tu linda hermanita– Le dije suavemente con algo de timidez en la voz, como quien trata de encubrir algo malo

– ¡Ah, hermana! ¿Por qué no has llegado aún? ¡Ya es tarde!– Me reprochó en tono acusador

– Discúlpame, pero saldré del trabajo muy tarde hoy así que no podré ir… Ah, pero no te preocupes, envié a alguien por ti, llegara muy…–

– Entonces otra vez no vendrás… de nuevo– El niño me interrumpió con voz sombría

– Lo siento, son cosas del trabajo pequeño. Deje algo preparado en la cocina, pero puedes comer lo que quieras del…–

– ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Ya nunca estás en casa! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero verte más! ¡No te quiero y no quiero verte!–

Vaya… hizo un berrinche. Últimamente no he podido estar mucho con él por causa del trabajo así que debe sentirse algo olvidado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuido de él tanto como puedo, pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi trabajo por una de sus pataletas.

– Entiendo que estés molesto, pero tu hermana trabaja solo para ti, para que puedas…–

– ¡No quiero más mentiras, no iré a tu casa! ¡No te quiero ver más!–

– E-Espera ¡Johan, ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?!–

– ¡No quiero verte, no quiero verte, no quiero verte, mentirosa! ¡Te odio!–

– ¡O-Oye! ¡Cuida el tono con el que le hablas a tu herma…!–

Me colgó… Un niño de 11 años dejó a su hermana de 23 años hablando sola por el teléfono. Si, esa misma Alejandra Sagir que tantas personas han descrito como insensible, perfecta e inalcanzable. A esa misma mujer a la que todos temen la insultó un niño que no tiene ni la mitad de su edad, y para colmo no fue capaz de replicarle nada.

¿Ya no parezco tan aterradora, o si?

Oh, bueno. Tal vez esto me gane varias burlas, pero este es el tipo de persona que soy. En casa no soy tan estricta.

Siempre he consentido los caprichos de este niño y nunca le he levantado la voz. Jamás he tenido corazón para castigarlo, ni me he atrevido en mi vida a ponerle una mano encima. Ah, no se equivoquen, lo he educado correctamente. Realmente me considero a mi misma una buena tutora, pero aunque le haya enseñado a tolerar a los demás y a comportarse adecuadamente, nunca le enseñé a respetarme a mí. Tal vez lo he consentido tanto que me ha perdido el respeto.

O quizás, yo simplemente no le inspiro ningún respeto.

_Hah…_

Suspiré en mi solitaria oficina. A pesar de que he vivido con él por tanto tiempo aún no se cómo complacerlo del todo. Es el límite de mi capacidad. También tengo que dar la cara por las falencias en esta empresa, tantas responsabilidades simplemente no caben en mis manos. No puedo quedar bien con todos al mismo tiempo.

No puedo hacerlo sola.

Hice otra llamada, esta vez a mis padres. No quería recurrir a ellos, pero alguien tiene que recoger a ese muchachito malcriado, y aunque yo misma fuera, él no quiere verme ya. Mi padre, quien contestó el teléfono, accedió sin problemas a recoger al chico. No obstante me sentí bastante incómoda con esa petición. Soy consciente que mis padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en que Johan viviera conmigo. Ellos no me consideran lo bastante buena para él. No creen que yo sea capaz de cuidarlo. Esto es porque de todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida, las únicas que me creen un fracaso… son ellos.

Tal vez en lo único que coincidamos sea en que no queremos ver a Johan convertirse en alguien como yo.

Estresada pase una mano por mi cara en un intento por agarrar toda mi frustración y arrancármela de la piel y tirarla lejos. Hice el ademán de tirar algo apuntando a la cesta de la basura y acto seguido dirigí la vista a mi escritorio. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Deslice mis manos por mi escritorio hasta alcanzar una taza de café que me había preparado no hace mucho tiempo, en realidad solo unos minutos antes de entrar a la oficina de Wildhosen. Sujeté la pequeña taza por la oreja y la lleve a mi boca mientras examinaba algunos papeles a la espera de que el ordenador de mi oficina se encendiera. Todo lo hice por reflejo, obra de mi rutinario subconsciente, pues debo admitir que mi atribulada mente no dejaba de revolotear alrededor de la imagen de mi pequeño Johan llorando.

Di un par de vueltas a la oficina tratando de concentrarme, pero no pude hacerlo. Así de tonta y obstinada soy que simplemente no puedo concentrarme si no arreglo las cosas con las personas que quiero. No podía dejar de pensar en mi hermano, que me gritó llorando "mentirosa".

Aunque lo intenté, no pude evitar pensar en que era mi culpa.

En que yo era una mentirosa.

¡Mentirosa!

Eso fue lo que él dijo.

En realidad tiene razón. Tienes razón Johan, tu hermana es una mentirosa. Una terrible mentirosa.

Sinceramente la idea de ir por él, recogerlo y decirle algo como "Era una broma, pequeño tonto" era casi insoportable. Se me escapaba del pecho. En realidad, conociéndome como me conozco, estoy segura que lo hubiera hecho aún bajo el riesgo de perder mi trabajo.

Pero si lo hago, si pierdo este trabajo, si no tengo manera de sostenerlo entonces perderé su custodia.

Bajo esa mezquina filosofía me sumergí en mi trabajo. No llego a entender yo misma como pude terminar con mi labor aún cuando mi caprichoso corazón no dejaba de palpitar con nerviosismo en mi interior enajenado en otras cosas. A pesar de ser yo una tonta y una obstinada, mi mente es como un reloj. Como un mecanismo de engranajes que no deja de funcionar pase lo que pase. A veces me siento como si yo fuera una maquina de trabajar. Antes de darme cuenta, todos los reportes y las estrategias comerciales que me habían sido encomendadas estaban listos. Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta en qué momento terminé. Fue como un "Ah, ahí están". Aparecieron casi por arte de magia.

Aunque haya dicho eso, ya eran más de la 10 de la noche. Son 3 horas por fuera del horario.

El edificio donde trabajo estaba completamente vacío. Si se viera desde lejos, seguramente solo la ventana de mi oficina estaría iluminada.

Era hora de partir. Comencé a prepararme para partir. Mi apartamento está muy lejos del trabajo, es casi una hora conduciendo. Pensando en eso, mi hermano está ahora en casa de mis padres. Descuidadamente agarré mis cosas, me puse mi abrigo y deje la oficina. Apagué las luces, y me despedí del solitario edificio. Por supuesto, no obtuve respuesta de nadie.

Entré en mi auto.

Deje salir un tremendo grito de frustración.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito trabajo, maldito jefe, malditos reportes, malditos mediocres, malditos todos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos!

¡Aaaaaarrrgg!

Pise el acelerador con violencia. Suelo ceñirme con pasión a las leyes y las reglas, pero ahora eso no importa, a estas horas de la noche puedo tomarme algunas libertades de transito, las calles están vacías.

Aceleré con violencia mientras pensaba en la manga de incompetentes que trabajan en la empresa bajo mi liderazgo. Son indisciplinados, mediocres, poco capacitados, perezosos y descarados. Todos sus errores recaen directamente sobre mis hombros. Todo el trabajo que omiten tiene que ser subsanado por mí. Todo lo que no hacen es todo lo que tengo que hacer adicionado a mis propios deberes.

Tengo que trabajar yo sola por un departamento entero porque mis subalternos no están bien capacitados.

¡Inútiles! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Incompetentes! !Buenos para nada!

Llegué a mi apartamento con la ira a flor de piel todavía. Mi hermano que no es muy organizado había dejado el lugar hecho un desastre. Entre la oscuridad del departamento alcance a distinguir un parpadeo sobre la mesa. El computador portátil que le compré hace poco estaba sobre la mesa del comedor aún encendido.

Este niño no comprende los gastos que me provoca. La factura eléctrica me saldrá muy cara otra vez.

Encendí la luz y me dirigí a la mesa para apagar el aparato.

League of Legends, decía la ventana en la pantalla. Si mal no recuerdo mi hermano se ha encaprichado con este juego los últimos meses, y si mal no recuerdo también sus notas han bajado precisamente por dedicarle tanto tiempo a este pasatiempo.

En cierta forma es culpa mía.

No, tal vez debería asumir la responsabilidad completa.

Quiero decir, fui yo quien lo incitó a jugarlo para empezar.

Oh, así es, hace tiempo yo también fui una jugadora de League of Legends.

No me subestimen. No sería bueno para ustedes.

Puede que no lo parezca.

Quizás suene como una mentira.

Ciertamente no hay razón para creer en mis palabras.

Pero yo, de la segunda temporada, entre todos los jugadores, por más difícil de aceptar que sea, fui la jugadora número 1 del planeta. Por encima de todos. La mejor. La más habilidosa y la más temida.

_BlurAlchemist._ Ese era el nombre de la invocadora más poderosa de la segunda temporada. Y también el nombre que me identificaba.

Pero esos son ya tiempos pasados. Historia antigua.

Viejos cuentos de cuando asistía a la universidad. Era más joven. Más dulce.

Y menos aburrida.

Como sea. Rememorar las glorias del pasado no me alejará de los fracasos del presente por desgracia. Ahora no soy más que una simple ejecutiva saturada de trabajo.

Una mujer gris como las cenizas. Una llama que olvido como arder.

Estaba yo a punto de apagar el ordenador portátil con tales pensamientos rebotando de lado a lado dentro de mi cráneo, cuando mi celular me despertó del trance.

Una llamada de casa de mis padres. Era algo extraño de ellos llamar tan tarde en la noche. Bueno, para empezar ya es muy rara la ocasión que merezca una llamada de parte de mis queridos padres, que no se dignan a contactarme siquiera en mi cumpleaños, así que ya imaginaran lo extraño que es recibir una llamada de esas mismas personas, que no profesan el menor cariño por mi persona, marcando el reloj las once del crepúsculo. Un momento, ¿Y si se trata de Johan? ¿Le abra pasado algo?

Me preocupé.

Contesté la llamada esperando escuchar la voz áspera y masculina de mi padre, pero, para mi sorpresa, la que hablo al otro lado del teléfono fue una voz tersa e infantil. Le pertenecía a mi hermano precisamente. Estaba llorando. En medio de sus ininteligibles sollozos, todo lo que pude entender fue: _Ven aquí, llévame a casa contigo_. Eso fue suficiente para mí. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Me preocupé aún más.

No, fue incluso peor. Siendo honesta me asuste, y mucho. Tanto que mi corazón estuvo a punto de salirse por mi boca.

Agarré las llaves de mi auto y salí corriendo de mi casa. El estacionamiento queda a 2 calles de aquí.

Sera rápido, me dije.

Mi tonta cabeza obstinada cerró puertas y ventanas a todo pensamiento ajeno a mi hermano.

Incluso a mi atención. Ese fue un error. Un grave error.

Tal vez el peor.

Tal vez… el último.

Siempre he sido una fiel seguidora de las leyes. Esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Como dicta el conducto regular, me asegure que la luz estuviera en verde antes de pasar.

Es la verdad, no estoy mintiendo. Es cierto, soy una tonta y una obstinada, pero mi mente es como un reloj. Soy alguna clase de autómata estúpida que no puede dejar de pensar antes de actuar. No puedo escapar de ese procedimiento.

No es cosa de mi descuidada personalidad. Es un hábito que fue instalado a la fuerza en mi subconsciente.

Aún así, no soy tan perfecta. Lo olvidé. Que no todos se aferran a las reglas como yo, lo olvidé.

Que tonta.

Que descuidada.

Y por encima de todo, que olvidadiza. A pesar de lo impactante que fue, no puedo recordarlo.

Aún ahora mi memoria esta borrosa.

No sé como ocurrió. Mis recuerdos están segmentados en imágenes aisladas, como una película cortada en pedazos por unas tijeras escolares, reproduciendo una escena por fragmentos.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Sé que el semáforo peatonal estaba en verde, lo vi con mis propios ojos. El semáforo estaba en verde, sí, y entonces atravesé la fría oscuridad de la calle pero, para cuando reaccioné, yo estaba de espaldas en la mitad de la vía. Antes de darme cuenta terminé tendida en el suelo. Allí tirada, sola sobre el piso helado y húmedo conseguí distinguir el resplandor verde del semáforo sobre un rojo amargo y oscuro. ¿Tal vez el semáforo estaba en rojo y no me di cuenta…?

No… no es eso. Este rojo no es del semáforo. Es rojo sangre. Es sangre… tal vez la misma que corre por mis venas. Tal vez sea el color del sabor que inunda mi boca ahora mismo.

Sangre.

Mi sangre.

Mi sangre esparcida por el suelo. Mi vida escapándose por grietas en mi cuerpo. La vida de una mujer rota saliéndose a borbotones por las fracturas en su piel. De esa forma me sentí.

Tal vez ahora mismo yo esté muriendo.

¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

¿Cómo paso todo tan rápido?

¿Cómo es que mi vida se está escabullendo de entre mis manos sin que yo pueda hacer nada?

Un auto me embistió mientras cruzaba la calle, eso fue lo que pasó. Un auto me arrolló y me dejo hecha pedazos, y el único testigo fue un semáforo que no respeta nadie.

Si, suena como una escena apta para mí.

Bajo la triste luz intermitente de un semáforo que nadie respeta, yacía el cuerpo de una triste mujer a la que nadie respeta. Una vida que no fue respetada desvaneciéndose a contraluz de un solitario semáforo. Esa fue la clase de accidente que se está llevando mi vida, tan patético como pueda sonar. Muy patético. Lo bastante lastimero como para no poder recordarlo incluso ahora. Nada. Ni el vehículo, ni la hora, ni el lugar, ni quién, ni por qué. No pude ver absolutamente nada. Lo único que recuerdo de ese accidente es el sonido de de los neumáticos rechinando contra el suelo alejándose de mí, abandonándome sin por lo menos revisar mi estado o llamar por ayuda.

A quien quiera que me haya hecho esto… no le importó matarme.

No sé donde fui golpeada. No sé qué tan graves son los daños. No se absolutamente nada. Solo sé que me duele mucho todo el cuerpo. Mover mis brazos es toda una tortura, mis piernas no responden, mi cuello está quebrado y mis dientes no paran de tiritar. Tengo frío… ah, es porque no traje mi abrigo, lo olvide en el apartamento. Eso significa que tampoco tengo mi celular, así que no podré llamar a nadie. Nadie vendrá a salvarme. Me moriré aquí de frio o de soledad. ¿Qué ocurrirá primero?

No. No quiero.

No quiero que ocurra ninguna de las dos.

Ayuda.

Alguien que me ayude.

No quiero morirme, ayuda.

Aún sabiendo que nadie vendría, pedí ayuda. En la medida que mis destrozados pulmones me lo permitieron, pedí ayuda con todas mis fuerzas. Mientras lloraba tendida en el suelo, forzando a mi cuerpo a hacer lo que no podía, grité por ayuda. Ah, acabo de decir "grité", pero esos tristes susurros y gemidos que tímidamente abandonaban mi garganta difícilmente podían ser escuchados por mí misma.

Se me arrebató la facultad incluso de gritar.

Pronto, ahogada por mis propias lagrimas, no fui capaz de llamar más por ayuda.

No podía hacer más que llorar con impotencia, llena de miedo. Miedo a morir. Miedo a desaparecer. Miedo a dejar de existir. Miedo a no volver a ver a nadie.

Entonces, me desesperé.

¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! !No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No quiero morir así! ¡No puedo morir aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, alguien sálveme! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No me dejen morir! ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Que alguien me salve!

¡Alguien! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien venga a salvarme!

¡No quiero desaparecer!

Alguien… Por favor, no quiero estar sola… No ahora.

Sofocada por mi propio llanto. Desesperadamente lloré por mi vida, pero nadie vino en mi ayuda.

Nadie me escuchó.

Tengo frío. La hipotermia comenzó a surtir efecto. Parece que me matará el frío antes que las heridas. Puedo ver todo con claridad, pues estos ojos míos no han dejado de funcionar, pero comienzo a sentir sueño, y a la fuerza se están cerrando en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿En cuánto tiempo estaré muerta? Tengo la certeza de que aún sigo con vida, solamente porque aún me duele hasta el cabello más delgado de mi cabeza. Me duele. Es tan insoportable que casi me hace desear la muerte. Oh, vaya, hasta que punto he llegado. Como sea, sé que ya no puedo ver nada, pero aún puedo escuchar. Escucho mi pobre corazón latiendo débilmente, bombeando cada vez menos de la ingrata sangre que se escurre por los agujeros en mi piel.

Y me aterra.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más lo hará?

¿Duraré lo suficiente para que amanezca y alguien me encuentre?

No hay manera. Necesito moverme y salvarme yo misma. Nadie vendrá a hacerlo por mí, tengo que encontrar la manera yo misma. Tengo que caminar sola otra vez. Sí, eso intento, pero mi cuerpo no me responde. Ni siquiera mis ojos responden. Creo que he llegado a un punto más allá de la ayuda, no tengo salvación. Lo único que sé del exterior es el terrible frío que ha envuelto mi cuerpo como una manta, y la calidez de mis lágrimas sobre mis mejillas. Aunque estoy temblando de frio al borde de la muerte y he pintado el suelo de rojo con mi sangre, no puedo dejar de llorar.

Parece que, aunque no tengo energía para moverme, me sobra bastante para llorar. No puedo detener las lágrimas. Que lamentable mujer, tu hermana es una llorona, Johan.

Lamentable.

Muy lamentable.

No hago otra cosa más que gemir y sollozar como una plañidera. Entonces, ¿Cómo es qué no puedo dejar de llorar ahora? ¿Acaso fue por el accidente?

En ese caso, ¿Cómo fue que terminé de esta manera?

Tal y como lo dije desde el principio, todo empezó a las 4:00 pm del 04 de agosto. Por cosas de la vida. Por pequeñas cosas, una detrás de otra que terminaron por llevarme a este resultado. Antecedentes y resultados. Todo por tan fundamental y obvia razón. Con tan solo un evento fuera de lugar, probablemente yo no estaría en estas condiciones.

Seguramente mi vida no estaría amenazada.

Aún así, más que mi propia muerte, me amargó darme cuenta que esta situación fue causada por decisiones ajenas a mi voluntad.

El trabajo que omiten mis subalternos que tuvo que ser subsanado por mí.

Mi jefe que me ordenó quedarme en la oficina.

El trabajo que me obligó a permanecer hasta tarde.

Mi hermano que me suplicó ir por él.

Todo fue por capricho de alguien más. Todo fue porque ciegamente toleré los deseos de otra persona por encima de los míos. Por consentir la holgazanería, la codicia y el capricho. Ni una sola decisión mía estuvo involucrada en este accidente. Por mi falta de carácter terminé en este estado. Siento que ahora si está justificado llorar, pues estoy a punto de morir, y ni siquiera fui capaz de decidirlo por mí misma. Morí por complaciente.

Al menos hubiera deseado una muerte un poco más egoísta.

Tonta de mí. Estúpida.

¿En qué cosas estoy pensando ahora que estoy al borde de mi extinción?

Mis últimos pensamientos deberían ser un poco más geniales. ¿No es algo bueno acaso morir por los demás? Fue lo último que quería pensar, pero incluso esa convicción no me convenció. Al menos por un momento me habría gustado vivir solo para mí.

Y si no pudiera ser así, entonces morir solo para mí.

_Toca._

¿Qué es esta sensación?

_Toca. Toca. Toca._

Algo me tocó. No, alguien me toco. Sentí unas manos suaves y delicadas sobre mi pecho. Una persona tocando mi cuerpo inerte… no, examinándolo. Alguien estaba junto a mí examinando mi destrozado cuerpo.

Cuanta calidez. Bondad derramándose por la yema de aquellos amables dedos hicieron esta horrible noche un poco menos fría para mí.

Me sentí en la obligación de corresponder a la hospitalidad de esas manos suaves y agradables por lo menos con una mirada. Abrí mis ojos congelados.

Tal vez la muerte se compadeció de mí y me otorgó un último vistazo al mundo de los vivos.

Un bizarro encanto se apoderó de mis labios escarlatas, que sonrieron al encontrar mis ojos el rostro de la última persona que vería en mi vida. Una mujer de facciones encantadoras y delicadas, pálida como un tempano y hermosa como la vida misma.

Vida.

Vida como la que se extiende a lo lejos en el rojo de mí sangre.

Esa clase de intensidad vi en ese rostro. Intensa e impetuosa como la vida misma, digna de mi envidia.

La envidia de una llama a punto de apagarse.

Así me sentí al borde de la muerte, al ver tanta vida en tales mejillas sonrojadas.

Pensé, antes de desvanecerme.


	7. Sal y amapolas

**Como ya saben, esto es un parodia del lore original de League of Legends, y de ninguna manera estoy asociado con Riot ni asumo derechos sobre la propiedad de ningún personaje aquí presentado, excepto aquellos de mi propia creación. Por demás, todo parentesco con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ahora que conocen estos detalles legales sin importancia, sobre estos asuntos sin importancia, pueden continuar leyendo esta historia sin importancia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.1: Sal y amapolas**

* * *

_...*****__…******** __…******** ******...__ ****** *** *******..._

___****… ._.

_…__Ah… Es cierto, dialecto local… Tu solo... Despierta… mantente despierta…_

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Mantenerme despierta por qué? ¿Quién es la que habla?

¿Qué exactamente es lo que está pasando? No… ¿Qué exactamente pasó…? Me preguntó… no recuerdo nada. No sé donde estoy ahora. No sé qué está pasando. ¿Tal vez ya estoy muerta?

Dios… que he hecho… yo… yo no… Johan…

Me desvanecí.

* * *

_…Alguien la dejo en la entrada…_

_...Perdió la consciencia… Está hecha un desastre, no creo que se pueda hacer nada… Calla._

_… __No despierta. No tiene pulso, la estamos perdiendo… Traigan el… 150 Joules de potencia… De nuevo… apliquen 3 cargas más_

* * *

Distantes voces distorsionadas atravesaron tímidamente los tímpanos de mis oídos. Poco a poco comencé a darle sentido a los incoherentes murmullos que golpeaban mi cabeza como un martillo.

Una desagradablemente cegadora luz empaño el azul claro de mis ojos.

Sigo sin entender lo que sucede.

* * *

_Pupilas dilatadas… Las reacciones son normales ¡...Recuperamos el pulso... al parecer sigue viva…!_

_¡Estabilícenla…! ¡Vuelve con nosotros, linda… inyecten 200 miligramos de amoxicilina y…!_

* * *

Ah… Ahora lo recuerdo.

Fui golpeada por un auto. En la noche.

Quede tendida. Sola.

Medio muerta.

Perdí la consciencia, y de alguna forma terminé aquí, sea el lugar que sea.

Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente como una serie de imágenes seleccionadas al azar. Más allá de eso, no sé absolutamente nada. No sé qué lugar es. No sé cómo llegué. Ni siquiera sé si aún estoy viva. Al final, solo quede con la desesperante incertidumbre a la que deparaba mi destino. Sin saber a dónde ir, ni tampoco a donde regresar, como un veleta perdida en medio del océano.

Sentí tal desesperación que yo simplemente deseé desaparecer.

Algo como eso fue la lucha por mi vida, en medio de la incertidumbre que mis desvaríos intentaban resolver, y de las lejanas voces que espectralmente escudriñaban mis oídos como fantasmas.

Sinceramente, una sensación desagradable.

Sin embargo, por fortuna, lentamente comencé a recuperar la consciencia. Aquellos murmullos sombríos y lejanos cobraron poco a poco algo de sentido, hasta que finalmente, el regreso de mi cordura se materializó en forma de un agudo dolor en mi antebrazo.

Un pinchazo en el antebrazo.

– Auch…– Gruñí en voz baja a modo de reproché.

– Ah, qué bueno, ya despertó señorita… Sagir-Lazzuli, ¿Cierto?– Quién respondió a mi imperceptible quejido fue un sujeto vestido de blanco. Hablaba distraídamente mientras inyectaba algún antibiótico extraño en mi antebrazo, fuente del dolor que me saco de tan horroroso trance en el que estaba.

– Q-Quien…– Murmuré entre mi agitada respiración

– Guarde energías, señorita Sagir-Lazzuli, su condición aún es demasiado reservada para tomar esos riesgos, ¿no le parece a usted?–

Sin entender muy bien porque, le dirigí una débil mirada de agradecimiento al hombre junto a mí.

– Ah, parece que estará bien en un par de días –Continuó el hombre de blanco, a quien identifiqué como un enfermero, correspondiendo a mi silencioso gesto de gratitud–, debería estar agradecida, no muchas personas terminan ilesas después de ser golpeadas por un auto–

– ¿Ah…?– Intente hablar, pero mi rígida lengua no pudo dar forma a ninguna palabra. Estaba muy confundida, tal vez por la anestesia.

El enfermero me dedicó una sonrisa tan distraída como sus palabras, y sin más salió de la sala llamando en voz alta a un doctor que ostentaba un extraño y, aún así, aristocrático nombre, que yo supuse sería su superior, dejándome sumergida entre una marea de dudas que me estaban sofocando.

Me quede sola.

Mis globos oculares giraron sobre sí mismos indagando a nada más que sabanas blancas, cables enterrados en la piel y a vendas ocultando las heridas sobre mi paradero. La respuesta la trajo a mí una inconfundible fragancia… una mezcla de sal y amapolas que humedecía con modestia el aire que entraba a mis pulmones llevándome entre locas fantasías a vagos recuerdos de mi infancia, que, poco a poco, se fundían con la crudeza de la realidad que atizaba mi mente como lluvia de un cielo embravecido a tierras devastadas.

Esa fragancia insípida que se debate entre lo amargo y lo dulce. Entre la vida y la muerte.

Ese maldito aroma de hospital.

– Ah… mi cabeza– Escuché de la camilla del lado. Ahora que caigo en cuenta, mi cabeza también está hecha un desastre. La indiferente anestesia solo me obligaba a esforzarme más para poder pensar, y me hacía sentir la jaqueca con más intensidad. Agotada, lentamente incliné esa caótica cabeza mía hacia la izquierda para establecer contacto visual con la persona del lado, buscando algo de consuelo. Un par de ojos negros atravesaron como una hoja de cristal la tersa timidez del índigo que teñía la mirada adormecida de mis ojos.

– Espera yo… te conozco… –Mi caprichosa lengua se liberó de sus ataduras y pronunció bajo y cansado las palabras que, por amor a Dios, deseaba mantener por dentro de mis labios– Tu eres el joven que estrellé la mañana del 4 de agosto, ¿Cierto?–

– Ah, tú eras…– El joven respondió dubitativamente. Describió una parábola con un movimiento de sus ojos y los mantuvo fijos en el extremo opuesto de la sala, lejos de mí, como si intentara recordar a alguien que nunca ha visto en su vida.

Oh, el no me recuerda.

Me sentí estúpida. Avergonzada. Un tenue rubor que no fue capaz de disimular la anestesia dio color a mis adormecidas mejillas. Esa persona no tiene idea de quién soy, aún cuando yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, desde como vestía, hasta que idea me hice de él.

Que tonta. Tonta de mí. Tonta de mi memoria. Tonta de mi lengua. Tontas palabras mías.

Entonces.

Pero entonces.

Para mi sorpresa, el dijo.

En un tono condescendiente.

Para mi sorpresa, en un tono condescendiente, él dijo:

– De unos 22 a 24 años, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules como el cielo, suaves ojeras, como sombras grises bajo sus largas pestañas y labios rosados. Nariz pequeña, facciones delicadas y dientes blancos. Que probablemente ha pasado por unas 4 relaciones, todas desastrosas. Abrigo negro, camisa blanca, falda negra a 10 centímetros por encima de las rodillas y medias oscuras, que vive en torno al trabajo, hija de una familia acomodada, distanciada de sus padres, que le gustan las novelas y el helado de… si, cerezas parece adecuado, tal vez fresas, o a lo mucho frutos rojos. La chica de esta mañana que es así… esa eres, ¿Cierto?–

La misma lengua inquieta que no dejaba de parlotear y dejarme en evidencia –Y naturalmente, en vergüenza–, ahora no era capaz de enlazar algunas palabras y sacarme de este enredo.

Ahora que lo pienso, aunque no lo parezca, este hombre es bastante hablador. Ciertamente, es descaradamente franco, como si no le diera importancia a lo que los demás piensen de él.

– Jajajajajaja –Con un hilo de voz, una suave risita abandonó mi garganta sin mi consentimiento. Él me respondió con una sonrisa diluida entre un amargo sarcasmo– ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?– Le pregunté finalmente.

– Ah… eso… bueno… digamos que terminé en este lugar por un error de cálculos– Respondió evasivamente.

– Oh… ¿No quieres hablar de eso?– Repliqué mordazmente.

– Aiya, que perspicaz –Repuso serenamente–, pero más que no querer decirlo, es no poder decirlo–

– Aiya –Le imité con ironía–, parece algo bastante importante–

– Ahh… supongo que puedes ponerlo de esa manera, pero yo diría que es simplemente un tema… hmmm –Hizo una pausa pronunciada para tomar inspiración. El muchacho eligió sus palabras con cuidado y entonces dijo– …poco creíble–

Le dirigí una mirada escéptica, a mi no me convencen las excusas. Sin embargo, pronto decidí a olvidarme del asunto, entonces sonreí y me presenté:

– Mi nombre es Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli, es un placer–

– Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli… suena distinguido… como imaginé debes pertenecer a una familia acaudalada –Articuló el joven en voz baja– Es un gusto conocerte, Alejandra Sagir-Lazzuli, yo me llamo…–

Justo antes de pronunciar su nombre.

– ¡Aleksai! ¡Oh, Dios mío, estás vivo!–

Una mujer, tal vez un par de años mayor que yo, entro agitadamente en la habitación y se dirigió directo hacia la persona que, de ahora en adelante llamaré Aleksai. El hombre a mi lado.

La mujer joven lo estrechó entre sus brazos con cariño empapada en lágrimas.

– Ah… Elizabeth, ¿Tu aquí?–

– ¡Claro que estoy aquí, estaba preocupada! –La joven de nombre Elizabeth suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza algo decepcionada– Recibí una llamada del hospital apenas llegué, y no has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas desde ayer, ¿Qué paso con tu celular? ¿Te asaltaron? ¿Qué te hicieron?–

– El celular… bueno, digamos que ahora hace parte de la estructura de la casa. Parece que voy a necesitar uno nuevo– Contestó Aleksai cínicamente.

– Hah… Por lo menos estas bien– Murmuró la mujer joven sentándose en el borde de su camilla.

Ahora que caigo, esa mujer es muy hermosa.

Su piel es clara y su cabello es negro y largo, además sus ojos son tan azules como los míos. En cierta forma, la configuración de su rostro me recuerda a Aleksai. Vestía de forma fresca pero elegante, como si se tratara de una persona exitosa.

– Aleksai… dime, ¿Por qué terminaste aquí? ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron… y quien te lo hizo?– Indagó Elizabeth, y su rostro se oscureció.

– Fue solo un accidente, querida hermana…– Respondió el joven tajantemente restándole importancia al asunto.

– No intentes engañarme, Aleksai –Replicó la mujer de cabello azabache en un tono algo oscuro– Recibiste una puñalada en el pecho. No es algo que pasa por "accidente", querido–

Parece que a ellos dos los une un vínculo fraterno después de todo. Aleksai es muy afortunado. Esa mujer, Elizabeth, parece quererlo mucho.

Seria agradable tener a alguien como ella preocupándose por mí, porque, en mi caso, seguramente nadie está velando por mí en la sala de espera. Definitivamente no esas personas a las que llamo padres por puro formalismo. Probablemente mi hermano ni siquiera este enterado.

Mis padres nunca se lo dejarían saber. Lo que pasé conmigo, ellos nunca se lo dirán.

Los observé a ambos con algo de envidia.

– Ah, vaya, ¿Eres una amiga?– Me sorprendió la mujer de facciones delicadas observándome directamente con sus hipnóticos ojos claros, instándome a responder con una dulce sonrisa.

– Ah… no, yo solo soy su compañera de habitación. Compartimos la misma habitación, quiero decir– Respondí con torpeza.

– Ajajajajajajajaja. Ya veo, ya veo, ya veo –Respondió ella en forma risueña–. Bueno, no me importaría que Aleksai hiciera una linda nueva amiga, es algo solitario– Dijo ella cerrando un ojo.

– Errr... Bueno, yo…–

_ONE, TWO… __ONE, TWO, TRHEE, FOUR…_

Mi celular timbrando desde el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, que junto a todas mis cosas, estaba recostada sobre una silla cercana.

Espera… ¿Mi chaqueta? ¿Mis cosas?

Recuerdo haberlas dejado en mi apartamento… ¿Por qué están aquí?

Aunque me lo pregunté, no creo que nadie pueda darme la respuesta. Aún me queda la duda sobre que pasó esa noche fría en la que casi muero, pero este no es el momento para tratar de descifrarlo.

Me forcé a aceptar los eventos fuera de lugar que estaban ocurriendo, y simplemente dije mientras estiraba mi lastimera mano hacía la silla.

– Ah, es mi celular, discúlpeme por favor–

– Relájate linda, lo alcanzaré por ti– Me dijo ella al verme en mi podre condición intentando incorporarme.

– Gracias–

Me entregó el celular.

La bandeja de mensajes estaba saturada. No hay forma que se trate de mis padres… ¿Tal vez son de mi hermano?

No, el remitente tampoco era él. El número no estaba alojado en mi modesta lista de contactos.

No tuve tiempo de revisarlos pues el médico encargado de mi tratamiento, y al parecer también el de Aleksai, irrumpió pesadamente en la habitación, y le ordenó a Elizabeth retirarse. Ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y se despidió de su hermano con un beso en la mejilla.

Tras quedar nosotros 3 a solas, el médico se dirigió a nosotros, observándonos con sus ojos chiquitos y oscuros, como los de un topo.

– Joven…No, jóvenes, ¿No es así? –Dijo riendo para sí mismo– Ah, bien. Yo diría que ambos podrán ser dados de alta en un par de días–

El anciano dijo y revisó unos documentos, para luego agregar:

– De acuerdo joven… errr… Alek… Aleksai… Que nombre tan curioso –Farfulló algo divertido– Si, curioso, casi tanto como su caso. El neurotomax que sufrió el día anterior ha evolucionado bastante bien, pero tendrá que guardar reposo por un par de meses o podría sufrir una recaída. Pero… aún no llego a comprender como fue que terminó con semejante herida en el pecho, ¿A qué se dedica muchacho, acaso es héroe por las noches?–

– Si fuera héroe durante las noches no habría recibido la puñalada durante el día, ¿no doctor?– Respondió sarcásticamente.

Evadió el tema de nuevo.

Esa persona oculta algo, pensé para mí misma. No parece estar muy a la labor de hablar acerca de lo que le ocurrió, ni siquiera con su propia hermana.

A él… ¿Qué exactamente le paso? ¿Por qué no quiere hablar de ello?

– Ah, y ud, jovencita Alejandra –Me llamó el viejecillo, sacándome de mis abstracciones–, ha evolucionado bastante bien para haber sido golpeada por un auto. Cuando llegó aquí estaba al borde de la muerte, casi no puedo creer que esté hablando con la misma persona. Su pronóstico es más reservado, pero estoy seguro que en un par de días estará lista para salir, pero no se sobreexija… hmmm –Revisó nuevamente los papeles en sus manos– Su caso en particular me interesa, estaré haciendo un seguimiento a su desarrollo, así que nos veremos las caras pronto–

El anciano dijo, y se dio vuelta para marcharse.

– Disculpe, doctor– Musité en voz baja, interrumpiéndolo.

– ¿Aja?–

– ¿Podría decirme que día es hoy?–

– Hoy es 7 de agosto niña, has estado dormida durante 3 días–

– 3 días… no, 5 días hasta la salida– Articulé en tono desgarrador. Es demasiado tiempo sin poder hacer nada para mi gusto.

– Ah, bien. Los dejaré solos por ahora, deberían descansar–

El doctor abandono la habitación.

Arrastré mis ojos cansados hasta el reloj en la pared que entrecortaba el silencio del lugar con su incansable tictac.

Las manecillas marcaban las 7:15 de la noche. Aunque no era demasiado tarde, quizás por los medicamentos, o tal vez solo por el estrés, sentí un irresistible deseo de volver a dormir. Han pasado demasiadas cosas para un solo día.

Cerré mis ojos deseando no pensar en nada más, y me abandoné a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

El siguiente día, 8 de agosto, no es nada digno de mencionar. Desperté para encontrar el cuarto vacío, pues al parecer mi compañero de habitación estaba siendo examinado por ese viejo doctor de ojos chiquitos y negros como la tierra. Pasé todo el día en cama pasando canales hasta las 5 de la tarde, sin hacer absolutamente nada. La inmovilidad me estaba matando, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Recibí un par de llamadas del trabajo, y tras algunas discusiones, conseguí que la dispensa médica cubriera las semanas que tomaría mi recuperación. Ninguna llamada de mis padres… aunque ellos fueron informados sobre el accidente por el hospital… pensar que no se tomarían la molestia de llamar a su hija hospitalizada.

Qué clase de personas son estos padres míos, me pregunté.

Me encantaría que fueran un poco más como esa mujer Elizabeth, la hermana de Aleksai. Ah, justo hablando de ella, recuerdo haberla visto buscándolo con una canasta llena de frutas y un celular nuevo entre sus delicadas manos blancas.

Que linda.

Solo intercambiamos algunas palabras, ella pronto se despidió dejándome con la promesa de traerme algún detalle también al día siguiente. Pronto, tal vez a las 6 de la tarde, volví a caer presa del sueño.

…

_ONE, TWO… ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR… __TATATA-TATATATATA_

– Ah… ya contesto…– Dije entredormida.

Toscamente tanteé la mesa de noche buscando mi teléfono, hasta que por algún azar de la mecánica mis manos se tropezaron con el susodicho aparato.

Mensajes nuevos del mismo número desconocido.

¿Más mensajes?

¿Quién está enviando esto?

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, ¿Quién o que podría ser a esta hora?

Me sentí un poco intimidada. Busqué entre la oscuridad en la camilla del lado algo de compañía para sentirme más segura, pero para mi sorpresa estaba vacía. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Nerviosamente recorrí con la mirada la habitación, pero no encontré a nadie. Pronto un casi imperceptible suspiro desde el balcón delató la posición de la persona que estaba buscando.

Allí estaba él, recostado contra la baranda con una expresión perdida bajo la luz de la luna, pintando una extraña y estrambótica escena frente al frio paisaje nocturno que se colaba entre las tenues cortinas.

Juzgué que había recuperado fuerzas suficientes para levantarme, y luego encaminé mis pasos hacia el mismo balcón donde mi compañero de habitación observaba con nostalgia las estrellas.

– Hola…–

– Ah, hola Alejandra. ¿Vienes a ver el firmamento?– Respondió Aleksai tan suave como un murmullo de seda.

– No creo, solo estaba buscándote– Dije yo irresponsablemente

– ¿Buscándome…? ¿Pero por qué?– En medio de la confusa estela que dejó esa frase tan irresponsable, el me preguntó algo aturdido. Solté una risita maliciosa mirándolo a los ojos con aire seductor, pretendiendo estar serena aún cuando yo estaba tan confundida como él.

– Solo necesitaba algo de compañía… para aliviar un poco la soledad –Aclaré en un tono tan placido y dócil como el suspiro de un ángel– Si… creo que yo sencillamente me siento un poco sola–

Ese mismo Aleksai, siempre templado y misterioso se veía entonces tan inocente y desconcertado que no pude evitar sonreír con picardía e intentar seducirlo con indulgente dulzura.

– Oh bueno, supongo que son solo desvaríos de una mujer rota –Murmuré instantes después con arrebatada melancolía– Estoy asustada… yo…– No encontré palabras para continuar. Simplemente estoy aterrada por algunos mensajes. En realidad es algo tonto.

– Alejandra tu… solo es una suposición, ¿Pero podría ser que no sepas como llegaste aquí?–

– Ah… Si… Un auto me atropelló. Siendo honesta, es todo lo que recuerdo. El cómo llegué aquí, quien trajo mis cosas, incluso el por qué estoy viva… no sé nada de eso. Nadie… mis padres… mi familia… absolutamente nadie lo hubiera hecho… yo estoy completamente sola. Y ahora estos malditos mensajes… ¿Quién los está enviando? ¿Acaso alguien está tratando de matarme? –Murmuré al borde de las lágrimas– ¿Que exactamente es lo que pasa…?–

– ¿Tan malo es? –Se preguntó a si mismo Aleksai– ¿Qué dicen esos mensajes?–

– No he leído ninguno. Ese el auténtico motivo que me impulso a buscarte… tengo miedo de leer esta cosa yo sola–

– A ver, A ver…– Farfulló descuidadamente.

Mi celular terminó en sus manos, antes de darme cuenta. Sin rechistar pase mi cabeza por encima de sus brazos, solo para leer en la pantalla del teléfono lo último que podría esperarme:

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida! **

**Su excelente desempeño durante la segunda temporada del juego le ha ganado uno de los 40 tickets para el torneo mundial de League of Legends – Nostalgia Inmersion. Para instrucciones de uso y suscripción reconfirme al número expreso en la plantilla de presentación sus datos de usuario y código de invocador.**

**Se recuerda a todos los invocadores seleccionados que su participación en el torneo es de carácter OBLIGATORIO.**

**Todos los derechos reservados para RIOT GAMES.**

– ¿Ah…? ¿Qué es…?– Balbuceé anodada.

Siguiente mensaje.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**Has ganado un cupón de descuento para un show de streap-tease en chocolate solo para mujeres **– Ah, este es interesante, debería guardarlo.

~Ahem~

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

Y el siguiente.

**¡Felicitaciones, invocadora Blur Alchemist, ha sido elegida!**

…

Desde el 4 de agosto, toda la bandeja de entrada.

Por el mismo mensaje, del mismo número.

Completamente saturada.

Todos diciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Tal vez cientos de ellos, y no dejaban de llegar.

¿Qué significa esto?

Gire lentamente el rostro hacía Aleksai en busca de alguna pista, pero él, blanco como un tempano de hielo, no podía creer lo que leía, al igual que yo. Solo podía ver sus dedos deslizándose por los infinitos mensajes que se escurrían entre la pantalla como dunas de arena en un desierto.

El silencio se volvió el idioma natal del lugar.

Ninguno de los dos pudo siquiera mascullar algún torpe intento de palabra, en ninguna lengua ni dialecto.

_ONE, TWO… ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR… __TATATATA-TATATATATATA…_

Aquel mismo tono irritante con el que mi celular timbra tuvo el valor de perforar la barrera de afonía que embargaba el ambiente, pero no se trataba de mi teléfono. No, no era ese mismo teléfono. Era otro... ¿Pero de quién?

Aleksai introdujo su mano lentamente en su bolsillo y saco un celular de aspecto similar al mío.

Parece que compartimos el mismo timbre de llamada.

En la pantalla de su celular. En grandes letras negras. Exactamente el mismo mensaje, para un destinatario diferente:

**¡Felicitaciones, invocador Blue Lavel'Leven, ha sido elegido! **

**Su excelente desempeño durante la cuarta temporada del juego le ha ganado uno de los 40 tickets para el torneo mundial de League of Legends – Nostalgia Inmersion. Para instrucciones de uso y suscripción reconfirme al número expreso en la plantilla de presentación sus datos de usuario y código de invocador.**

**Se recuerda a todos los invocadores seleccionados que su participación en el torneo es de carácter OBLIGATORIO.**

**Todos los derechos reservados para RIOT GAMES.**

No lo entiendo.

No pude entenderlo. No fui capaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. No conseguí encontrar alguna respuesta que satisficiera mi sed de lógica.

Lo mire.

Y entonces dije:

– Aleksai… ¿Qué mierda significa esto?–

Seria. Ni siquiera un asomo de risa. Lo que yo quería era una respuesta palpable y real.

No admitiré excusas.

No de él.

No de mí.

De ninguno de los dos.

Nunca en la vida aceptaré excusas de nosotros. Aunque nos trague la tierra, jamás lo haré.

– Alejandra yo nunca pensé que… estuvieras involucrada en esto. A estas alturas ya no puedo seguir ocultándote nada… ¿Parece? – Contestó.

Lo sabía… él estaba escondiendo algo. De mí, de su hermana… de todos.

Algo de lo que no puede hablar.

Un historia poco creíble.

Algo que decidió guardar para si mismo.

Pero eso no me importa. No más mentiras. No más excusas. No se trata de nadie más, solo de él. No admitiré mentiras ni excusas de papel de esta persona. No importa si esto es ser severa, ni estricta, o rígida. Aleksai merece ser medido bajo la regla con la que me mido a mi misma. El es una persona que, como yo, no necesita de ninguna indulgencia.

Confío en él. Ciegamente... por alguna estúpida razón, el simplemente me inspira esa clase de confianza. Como verme en un espejo.

Una persona que no falla. Igual a mí, una triste persona que nunca se permite el placer de fracasar.

Eso pasaba por mi mente.

Esa fue la idea que me hice de él.

Estoy segura que ese es el tipo de persona que es él.

Pero de repente, desafinando de lleno con el momento...

* * *

_¡...AAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...!_

* * *

Una horrible carcajada psicótica atravesó el hospital entero como una bala. Lentamente, nosotros dos, desde el balcón, nos giramos hacía la puerta de la habitación, donde allí, en la tenue oscuridad del cuarto se alzaba la espeluznante cabeza de un payaso desde el interior de una caja de sorpresas.

¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?

Lo pregunté. Me pregunté. Grite, exclamé, exigí una respuesta a los cuatros vientos.

Entonces.

Pero entonces.

Pero entonces sucedió.

Asustada por la perturbadora imagen, giré mi rostro de vuelta hacia el exterior, y entonces lo vi. Y entonces sucedió. Y entonces me aterré. Casi pierdo la cabeza. Verlo fue desagradable.

Mis piernas perdieron la fuerza para mantenerme erguida. Caí sobre mis rodillas, temblando de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Mi corazón duplicó, no, triplicó su ritmo.

El aire se hizo tan denso y pesado como la plata.

Sudor frío recorrió la curva de mi espalda.

Qué horrorosa escena. Qué escalofriante sentimiento. Que insoportable dolor. Que quimera de emociones más espantosa fue la que nació en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Soledad y dolor pasando frente a mis ojos como la cinta de una película, igual que la última vez.

Sangre fresca escapando de la piel.

Sangre seca esparcida sobre el suelo.

No, no quiero… !No quiero! ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡No quiero sentir esa agonía nuevamente! Si es así yo preferiría… !Yo...! ¡Si tiene que ser así, entonces yo preferiría morir!

Por un momento, solo por un corto instante, sentí perder el conocimiento.

– ¡Alejandra! ¡¿Alejandra que te sucede?!–

– ¿Ah…?–

¿Quién…?

Ah, es cierto, estoy con Aleksai, el misterioso compañero de habitación con el que por algún capricho del destino terminé pasando estas noches de agonía. El me despertó. No estoy sola ahora. Tendida desde el suelo, muda por el miedo, frágilmente pase mi mano por su mejilla en forma de agradecimiento.

Estar aquí es suficiente. Solo estar conmigo… solo sostener mi mano… yo estoy bien solo con eso, pensé.

– Alejandra, responde, ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?– Me preguntó tras conseguir restaurar el contacto visual. Me sacudió un poco para obligarme a volver a mis sentidos.

Salí como de un trance.

Algo confusa, pero no desorientada.

El me preguntó que sucede, ¿Cierto? Si… creo que eso fue lo que él me preguntó, así que tengo que contestar. Aunque esté completamente poseída por el miedo, tengo por lo menos que responderle.

Levante la mano derecha, y señalé hacia la carretera.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que hay allá afuera?–

– Ese es... –Respondí señalando un auto de color gris que, aún ahora, no sé como reconocí– El auto que me arrolló. La razón por la que estoy aquí… la cosa que casi se lleva mi vida…–

Ese bastardo del automóvil que me dejo hecha pedazos en medio de la calle y que no tuvo la menor consideración por mi vida. Ese maldito hijo de puta llegó hasta aquí para restregar sal en mis heridas.

Para cortar los hilos que cosían las partes de esta mujer rota.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno. Séptimo capítulo en lineas generales, y 4.1 según el contexto de la historia.**

**Como siempre, cualquier duda, felicitación, queja o amenaza respecto a mi composición textual en los reviews. Entre otras cosas, hice una pequeña actualización al sumario para sintetizar mejor el contenido de la historia desde que el anterior era un poco abierto... y próximamente tal vez también el título, porque con esta sequía de comentarios estoy pensando en renombrar la historia a Desierto del Sahara o algo así.**

**Como sea, un saludo y que disfruten de la historia.**


End file.
